Somewhere
by Fiyeraba
Summary: Fiyero is now captain of the guards, and has a wonderful fiancée. What more could he possibly want? Fiyeraba. PLEASE R&R.
1. Somewhere Out There

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

**Somewhere **

**Chapter 1 **

"_You could have just walked away back there."_

_He wasn't following. "So?"_

"_So… No matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be-"_

"_Excuse me, there's no pretence here!" he cut her off again, quickly, afraid that she could read him like a book. "I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply-shallow."_

_She shook her head at that statement, and looked at him seriously. There was something else in her eyes now, and it wasn't mockery. "No, you're not," she said softly, honestly, "or you wouldn't be so unhappy__."_

---------

_"Elphaba, I'm happy for you," he told her and quickly handed her the flowers he had gotten her. Poppies to be exact. They are her favorite flower._

_"Yes," Galinda said as she grabbed onto his arm. "We are so happy for you." He could sense her jealously, but he ignored it. _

_"I've been thinking-"_

_"Yes, I've heard."_

_He stared at her and then looked at Galinda, who smiled sweetly at him. He should have been offended, but he could never be mad at her. Never. "…About the Lion Cub. I think about that day a lot," he told her truthfully._

_He watched as she searched his eyes in disbelief and shock. After a moment she looked down and blushed deeply. When she finally returned his gaze, he almost didn't hear her. It came out just above a whisper, but she meant every word. "So do I." _

---------

Fiyero blinked, shaking off the memory. It had been so long ago, but the memories still burned inside his head. He had so many memories of _her_, and they tortured him constantly all day, every day. It had happened so long ago, but he couldn't let them go. He couldn't forget her, but then again, how could he? Her name was posted in the newspaper, on billboards, Morrible talked about her every day, and all of Oz whispered absurd secrets about her. They didn't even know her. They didn't know anything about Elphaba Thropp. They didn't even know her real name. They called her the Wicked Witch of the West, and it killed him. She was anything but wicked, and she surely was no witch. Sure, she had magical powers, but did that really make her a witch?

Fiyero closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He had a mind-boggling headache, and he was sure it would kill him. Ok, he was exaggerating, but he couldn't take it anymore. All of this publicity was driving him to insanity, but he had to stay strong, for her. It could be so hard sometimes. Everyday he would hear someone call her The Wicked Witch of the West, and he would force himself to smile. He wasn't aloud to defend her, no. He had to pretend. Pretend to hate her. Pretend to enjoy this fame. _Pretend_. His whole life was a fake, and he hated it. Even his relationship with Glinda was a fake. He didn't love her, but he couldn't tell her that. Not yet. He had to find Elphaba first then he would tell Glinda everything.

He had to find Elphaba, but he knew it would be very unlikely. She didn't want to be found, and he hated her for that. Have she forgotten him? Fiyero sighed. He _had_ to find her. He longed for her touch, her presence. This was the only reason he had become captain of the guard. To find her. He remembered when Glinda had come home without Elphaba. It was the worst the day of his life as Glinda told him everything that had happened. It was awful, but then Glinda told him about being offered a job by The Wizard himself. She still had three more years at Shiz, but once she was finished school, she would take the job. At first he was furious with Glinda for taken a job that Elphaba hated so dearly. She had told him that they could help Elphaba, but he didn't believe her. He knew she wanted to be a public figure and wanted the attention. However, he knew Glinda loved Elphaba and would do anything for her. This had got him thinking. Thinking that he could help her too.

Less than a year after they had graduated from Shiz Glinda became a public figure and she had gotten him a job as one of the guards. It didn't take him long to prove himself and several months into the job he was the new Captain of the Guards. He commanded the searching in finding The Wicked Witch of the West. Of course, it killed Glinda that he was gone for weeks at a time, searching for her friend, but he had to find her before the others. If the other guards found her first they would kill her. He wouldn't know what to do if she died. He would be lost forever.

Fiyero sat up in bed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't even think about it. It made him sick. Fiyero felt a stab of guilt at a sudden memory. She had been sick before she left for the Emerald city. She had been throwing up and he had asked her to stay, but she refused. She said this was her only chance and whatever she had would pass. He shouldn't have let her gone. If he didn't let her go she would still be here, with him. He blamed himself for what happened.

It had been almost been five years since that night. Five years since he touched her, loved her. How he wanted – No – needed to see her again. Fiyero smiled. He could so easily get lost in her memory. Memories of her and no one else.

_"…Yero…" _

_"…Fae…" _

He shook his head. He shouldn't think about that memory. Especially, with Glinda sleeping soundly beside him. That type of memory would cause someone pain, but on the other hand it had been the most wonderful night of his life. Fiyero gave a frustrated sigh. Too many memories. He hadn't seen her in five years, but it felt like she was with him everyday. And even though she was only with him in his memory, she was there.

Fiyero carefully crept out of bed, so he wouldn't wake Glinda. That last thing he wanted to do was talk to her. It was nearly midnight and he couldn't sleep, so he went to one of his favorite places. The balcony. He loved it, and the cool breeze felt nice against his hot skin. Fiyero loved the balcony, it helped him relax. It also gave him the perfect view of the Emerald City. Fiyero laughed. Even though it was late at night almost every building was lit up. "The city that never sleeps," he thought. He sighed Elphaba would love this.

Fiyero took a seat in one of the wooden chairs, so he could look up at the night sky. Sometimes it amazed him how big the sky was, and he wondered if it went on forever. He hoped not because then Elphaba could be anywhere, and it would take him forever to find her. He liked to think that they were both sleeping underneath the same big sky. It made her feel closer to him. Fiyero smiled as he felt the night winds blow by him. It sounded like they were singing a lonesome lullaby to him. Fiyero silently began to look for stars, but only one seemed to stick out. It was so bright it looked like magic, so he decided to wish on it.

Fiyero sighed. He wondered if she was wishing on the same star. He wondered if dreams really did come true. He wondered if love could see them through. He wondered if they would ever be together. He knew she was somewhere out there and he promised himself that he would find her.

---------

Somewhere, not to far away, a figure, dressed all in black, sat watching. She knew she was hidden by the shadows, so she was positive he couldn't see her. She wondered if he had forgotten her. If he had forgotten what had happened. She wanted to jump onto the balcony and tell him everything. Then he would kiss her and leave Glinda, but this was only in her fantasy. He would never leave Glinda for her. Elphaba sighed. It had been pointless to come here. She really wanted to show herself, but she didn't want to risk his life. If they were seen together then they would kill him. She couldn't bear that, so she promised herself that she would never let him find her.

* * *

**If you like it and review, I'll continue. **


	2. Flashbacks and Dreams

**Chapter 2**

"Look! I drew you picture!"

Tally laughed at the little boy's bliss. She quickly scoped him up into her arms, and spun him around. The boy let out a loud laugh, and Tally wondered if she had ever heard such a beautiful sound. "You drew a picture. For me?"

"Yes! I drew one for mummy too," he told her.

"Can I see them?"

The little boy shook his head with delight. "They're in my room. Come!" he said as he dragged her through the small house. His room was a mess, and Tally should have scowled at him, but she didn't. The floor was covered with clothes, paper, pencils, and paint. Tally sighed, she would make him clean it up later.

"Ok. This one is for you." He shoved the picture into her hands, and she gasped in surprise. It truly was an amazing drawing, especially for a four year old. She had always thought he was a prodigy child. Like his mother, he was unbelievably smart, and he could also draw. Of course, his artwork wouldn't sell for more than ten bucks, but it was rather good for a four year old.

"This is amazing!" she told him happily. "Thank you very much."

"And this one is for mummy!" he shoved the second drawing into her hands.

Tally observed the picture carefully. There were two people in the drawing. She knew the women was his mother because there was no mistaken her green skin. "Liir," she asked. "Who is this man standing next to your mother?"

"That's my daddy!"

Tally sighed. She knew Liir wanted a father, but he didn't have one. He would always draw pictures of his imaginary father, but this man looked different from what he normally drew. This man had very distinct features, and didn't look like a cartoon. It was probably just her imagination, but she couldn't help but notice that the man had an uncanny resemblance to Prince Fiyero.

--------------

_Fiyero had a mind-boggling head-ache, and the loud music wasn't helping him. He had been thinking about the Lion Cub, and he couldn't get it off his mind. No, that was a lie. He couldn't get Elphaba off his mind. Almost everyday he would zone out and think about her. Sleeping had never been an issue for him, but then he met her. Now, he had erotic dreams about her, and it scared him. He was suppose to be with Galinda. He loved Galinda! Right? Ugh! He was so confused. What he really wanted was to go back to his dorm, but he had to stay. _

_Galinda had dragged him to yet another party. This party was very different from the Oz-Dust, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. It felt like he was at some exotic night club. Neon lights lit up the bar and dance floor. The music was way too loud, and for once in his life, he didn't feel the urge to dance. Fiyero sighed as he downed his fourth or fifth beer. Galinda had left him at the bar, and she was now dancing with her friends. Fiyero decided it was time to go. There was no point in getting drunk. That would only make his headache worst. He quickly paid the bar tender, and just as he was about to leave he saw her. She was at the other end the bar drinking a beer. _

_He watched her from distance. Not in a creepy way, but in a caring and sympathetic way. She looked really pretty tonight, and he couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a black tank top that hugged every curve on her body, and a matching black skirt that stopped at her knees. It was oblivious that Galinda had picked it out. Her hair was down (for once) and flowing naturally over her shoulders. To him it looked like magic, and he desperately wanted to touch it._

_"Fiyero?" she shouted at him. "Is that you?" _

_Fiyero looked over his shoulder to see if she was talking to someone else. She wasn't. Crap! She had caught him staring. "Uh… yea…"_

_Elphaba bounced up and flung her arms around him. "Thank Oz! I was so board! Galinda dragged me here, but everyone hates me." She slurred almost all of her words, so it was difficult to understand her. _

_Fiyero gave her a sympathetic stare. It was obvious that she was drunk, but then again, so was he. "I don't hate you," he told her truthfully. Elphaba giggled, and his eyes widen in shock. He didn't know she possessed such a sound. "Elphaba, are you feeling ok?"_

_She either ignored him or didn't hear him because she had that dazed expression on her face. Suddenly she smiled brightly. "Let's dance!" She said as she pulled him onto the dance floor. _

_He should have told her no, but he was too intoxicated to argue. He had never seen her so relaxed and happy. She twirled herself around, pulling him closer to her. Fiyero groaned at the sudden contact. He had never been this close to her before, and frankly, he liked it. He struggled to control his hormones, but his mind had other ideas. She was grinding her hips against his, and of course, that didn't help. They moved to the rhythm of the music. Back and forth. Back and forth. She half-moaned in his ear, "Yero…" she new exactly how to turn him on. He felt dizzy. It was probably the alcohol, and he needed fresh air. However, he didn't want to stop dancing. He wanted to dance with her forever, but he had to stop before he lost all sense of control. _

_"Elpha- Fae," he slurred in her ear. She giggled. "Want to go for a walk?" _

_She said yes. _

_-----------_

"Fiyero… Fiyero…Wake up."

Fiyero peeked opened an eye. It was Glinda. "Go away," he mumbled angrily. Why was she waking him up? After all, she was the one who nagged him about not getting enough sleep.

"You can sleep some more, but you have to come back inside or you'll catch a cold," he heard her say. He ignored her. He was too tired to open his eyelids. They felt like steel. "Fiyero!" she shouted. "Get up. Now!" she hit him, and that got him to open his eyes.

"What was that for!?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come inside. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Fiyero looked around and realized that he was outside. The last thing he remembered was staring up at night sky. He must have fallen asleep. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Did you sleep outside all night?"

"Uh…mmm." he to tired to talk. He had dreamed about _her _last night. He just wanted one night of sleep. Just one.

"Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?" He didn't answer her. Instead he plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. He heard her laugh. "I'll take that as a no."

That was the last thing he heard before falling into a dreamless sleep.

-------------

"Mummy!" Liir said as he ran into his mother's arm. "You're home!"

Elphaba smiled at her son. He was always happy, and she wondered why. They lived in some run down shack, they didn't have much money, and he didn't have a father. However, it was the only thing Liir knew. He was born into this shit hole. He thought it was normal. "Did you have fun today with Aunt Tally?"

"Yes. I drew her a picture!" he smiled brightly.

"You did!?"

"Uh huh! I drew you one too!"

"Do you want to show me?"

"I'll go get it!" he told her happily. He gave her a kiss on the nose, and then quickly disappeared into his room.

"Was he good today?" she asked Tally, who was standing in the kitchen.

"Yes… as always," Tally told her.

Elphaba smiled at her. Tally was like the mother she never had. "That's good."

She sounded happy, but in reality she was miserable. Liir was the best thing that had ever happened to her, but she wished things were different. She wished she could give him a better life. When she was pregnant she was going to give him up, but then she met Tally. She had been seven months pregnant, starving, and exhausted. Tally had found her in the woods, unconscious. If it wasn't for Tally she would have died. Tally was one of those Animals Rights Activists, and hated the Wizard. She had spent years hiding and helping Animals. Some of the Animals she had helped had told Tally the truth about Elphaba. Elphaba was grateful for that.

------------

_Elphaba moaned as she stirred in her sleep. She felt dizzy, her brain felt like it was on fire, and she was almost positive she was going to starve to death. She slowly peeked open an eye, and suddenly became panicked. This wasn't her room. She didn't even recognize the room. She had to get out. Surely, whoever had taken her wanted to kill her. As Elphaba tried to get out of the bed a middle aged woman walked into the room, and smiled brightly at her. _

"_Oh, good. Your up. For a moment I thought we lost you both," the women said. _

_Elphaba carefully wrapped her arms around her oversized stomach. Elphaba scrunched her face in confusion. She had no idea what the lady was talking about, and frankly she didn't care. "Where am I?! Tell me now or…"_

"_Or you'll what?" the woman dared, but in a kind voice she added, "You don't have to be afraid Elphaba. I want to help you." _

_Elphaba didn't believe her. _

_-------------_

"Here Mummy!" Liir said happily as he shoved the picture into Elphaba hands.

"Liir! This is amazing! You drew this all –" Elphaba froze. She felt like she was going to faint. The man looked exactly like Fiyero. Surely she was over reacting. Liir had never met him. Liir didn't even know he existed. "Liir," she asked trying to remain calm. "Who is this man?"

"That's my daddy, Fiyero," he said simply.

She paled. She had never told him or Tally about Fiyero. "Liir, who told you to say that?"

"No one, mummy," he said softly, sensing his mother's anger.

"I won't be mad sweet-heart. Just tell Mummy. How do you know about Fiyero?"

"I had a dreamed."

"You had dream?" she obliviously didn't believe him.

"Yes."

"Liir tell me the truth," she said a little louder. "I won't be mad."

"It was a dream," he said stubbornly.

Elphaba sighed. This was going nowhere, so she decided to do it his way. "What was your dream about?"

Liir looked up, trying to remember. "Well, a princess was there. Galinda? Daddy was sad. I think he misses you, mummy."

"Go to your room." She knew she was being harsh, but she refused to believe him.


	3. Be Our Guest

**Chapter 3 **

"_My name is Tally," the women said, "And I want to help you."_

_Elphaba didn't believe her. All of Oz wanted to kill her, so why should she trust her. "I don't need your help."_

_Tally smirked. "I think you do." She motioned to Elphaba's oversized stomach. "How far along are you?" _

_"I don't need your help," Elphaba said stubbornly. _

_Tally rolled her eyes. "Six months?" she guessed. _

_Elphaba eyed Tally up and down. She was an odd woman, but it was probably because of her hair. It was a fiery red and it stuck out in every direction, uncombed. Her perfect crystal green eyes went well with her naturally snow white skin. She was short and plump, but in her own way she was cute. She had that natural motherly, caring, cute face, and Elphaba wondered if she had kids of her own. _

_"Seven," Elphaba said, finally giving in. It's not like she could run. "What happened?" _

_"I don't know. You were unconscious when I found you."_

_"Oh."_

_Tally gave her a smile that was so friendly it made Elphaba feel at home. "You're so young. How old are you?" _

_Elphaba scrunched her face in confusion. She wasn't young, but compared to Tally she was. Tally was what… in her mid-forties? "I'm 19." _

_Tally smirked, and her lips twisted downward into a crooked frown. "That Wizard! Turning all of Oz against you. You're only a child." she said it was such meaning and care, it scared Elphaba. She wasn't use to people trusting her. "Elphaba, I know you don't trust me, but I really want to help you. I help Animals." _

_Elphaba's eyes brighten and widen in surprise. "You're an Animal Rights Activist?" _

_Tally nodded her head. "Since the day I was born. My parents were too. Some of the Animals I have helped spoke so highly of you. They told me you only wanted to help." _

_"I do," Elphaba said sadly. "I want to thank you… for helping me. If you'll give me a few minutes I'll be out of your way, and –"_

_Tally shook her head in protest. "Why dear, what kind of woman do you think I am!? I'm not going to throw a pregnant girl out on the streets. You must stay." _

_"No, I couldn't…"_

_"Please. I insist." Tally smiled from ear to ear. "At least until the baby is born." Her voice seemed sad. It was as if she didn't want her to leave. _

_Elphaba looked down at her stomach. She was going to give it up. She didn't want to raise a child in the woods. Tally had offered her to stay, but could she trust her? Elphaba looked up into Tally's kind eyes. They were so trusting and pleading. "Fine. But only for a little while." _

_"Ok! Why don't you take a nap!" Tally said as she gently pushed Elphaba back down onto the bed. "And I'll go make you something to eat! You must be starving! What do you like? Oh, I'll just make everything!" _

_Elphaba smiled. For once in her life she felt safe. _

_---------------_

Fiyero yawned as he slowly made his way through an unfamiliar town. He had been leading another search team when he had gotten lost. Somehow he had gotten away from the rest of guards, and now he was hopelessly wondering around the Emerald City. The unpaved streets, crooked houses, and the homeless told him that he was in one of the poorest sections of the city. The sun was beginning to set, but he wasn't scared. He still had his gun. However, there were no streetlights, so his gun would be useless. Fiyero sighed. He was so hungry and tired, and for once in his life he wanted to go home. Fiyero looked up and down the street. All of the houses looked evil, and he was afraid that someone would shoot him if he asked for directions. Finally, he spotted a house that looked safer than the rest.

He slowly made his way to the old looking home. It was all wood, and it looked like the screen door wood fall off any minute. The shutters were an odd sickly gray, the grass looked black, and the wood of the house was beginning to rot away. The only thing remotely friendly was the odd looking garden in the front. Fiyero wasn't sure if this was the best idea, but it was too late to second guess himself. He already knocked.

After a few minutes the door finally swung open, revealing a small woman. Fiyero was shocked. He thought someone creepy and murderous looking would open the door. This lady was definitely not creepy. She was actually cute in her own way.

"Hi! I'm Fiyero, the captain of the guards, and –"

The lady screamed and slammed the door in his face. Fiyero was at lost for words. That had never happened to him before! Did he really look that bad? Maybe he smelled. "Ms.?" he called through the door. "I didn't mean to scare you, but please. I'm lost and I just need some –"

The door flung back open. The woman's cheeks were flushed, and it looked as if she had taken a twenty minute jog. She smiled at him as she quickly tried to comb out her fiery red hair. "I'm so sorry. I had dinner on the stove, and I didn't want it to burn. I wasn't expecting a visitor tonight, so I'm sorry for the mess," she rambled.

" Oh, I don't mind. I was just wondering if you could give me directions. To the Emerald's Time Square."

"That's like an hour walk away!" she exclaimed, "Please, come inside before you freeze to death."

Fiyero obliged. The house was warm, cozy, and very small. It was very comfortable, and just right. He could smell the delicious foods that were coming from the kitchen, and he wondered what she was baking. As if she could read his mind she said, "You must be starving. Please. Come and sit down. Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Tally."

Fiyero smiled as Tally lead him through the small house. The kitchen and the dining room were combined, but he didn't mind. He took a seat at the table, and he noted that it was set for three.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he said.

"What?" she seemed confused, but suddenly paled when she realized what he was talking about. "Oh… my um sister and nephew were suppose to come today, but cancelled at the last minute."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for the mess," she apologized. The house was filled with toys, child drawings, and stuffed animals.

"Don't apologize. Do you have kids?"

"Oh, no. Only a nephew. I baby sit him," she smiled brightly. "He's four."

Fiyero smiled. "I would like to have kids someday," he said thinking out loud.

For a moment it looked like she was going to say something, but didn't. Instead, she smiled. It was a smile that said she knew something that he didn't. It made Fiyero uncomfortable.

"I hope this is ok," she said as she placed the bread and the spaghetti on the table.

"It's perfect. I don't think I had a _normal _meal in ages."

Tally laughed. "What? The palace meals are not good enough for you? I don't believe that for a second."

Fiyero smirked. "No, they're good, but they're all the same. The meals are too perfect. It's annoying."

Tally nodded her head. "So what's a handsome prince like you wondering around the poorest part of the city?"

"I got lost. I was looking for my friend." Fiyero froze. He didn't mean to say it. It just came out.

"Oh. Who?"

Fiyero debated if he should tell her or not. No one knew her real name, so he saw no harm in telling her. "Her name is Elphaba."

Tally's eyes widen and suddenly began to cough on her food. A loud bang came from down the hall, and Fiyero jumped. It sounded like someone had tripped and ran into a wall. "Did you hear that?"

Tally quickly took a sip of water to clear her throat. "Oh. That's just… my cat… If you'll excuse me. I have to go to the lady's room."

Fiyero nodded his head and he watched as she disappeared down the hall, and into another room. Fiyero slowly finished the last of his food. The meal had been very good. One of the best meals he had ever had. Fiyero sighed. The least he could do was wash the dishes. He slowly gathered all of the plates, and put them in the sink. As Fiyero washed the dishes he couldn't help but hear Tally through the thin walls, and she definitely wasn't going to the bathroom. It sounded as if she was talking to someone, but he wasn't sure who. Fiyero gently put his ear against the wall, so he could hear better. They were talking in whispers, so he could only make out a few words.

"… I think… to him," he heard Tally say.

"No," a muffled voice replied.

"…Misses you…"

"Dad-"

Fiyero pulled his ear away from the door. The last voice was definitely a child's voice, but Tally had told him she had no children. Fiyero froze. Maybe she was psycho and had multiple personalities. Maybe she didn't even have a nephew or a sister. Maybe she tricked men, like him, and murdered them. Fiyero shivered at the thought. He decided it was time to go, but before he could make a run for it Tally emerged.

"Here." She said, shoving blankets into his arms. "I hope you don't mind, but you'll have to sleep on the couch tonight."

Fiyero smiled at her. He had been foolish to think of her as a psycho. She was too sweet and innocent. Fiyero yawned. He decided he would leave first thing in the morning, but first he would sleep.

---------------

"Tally, did you tell Liir about Fiyero?"

Tally narrowed her eyes, thinking. "Prince Fiyero? No why."

"I was just wondering," Elphaba told her.

"Did Liir show you his drawing? It looks a lot like Fiyero."

"So? Fiyero is royalty. He is in magazines and newspapers. He works for the Wizard. He is dating Glinda the Good. _Everyone_ knows who he is."

Tally smirked. "Don't be ridiculous. Liir doesn't know who he is. He doesn't even know who Glinda the Good is. You made sure of that."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? I have kept nothing from my son."

"I never realized until now, but Liir looks a lot like Fiyero."

Sometimes she wished Tally's observations wouldn't be so precise. Elphaba crossed her arms angrily over her chest. She had never told Tally who the father was, and she wasn't going to tell her now. "I don't see any resemblance." Elphaba sighed in frustration. Who was she kidding? Liir looked _exactly_ like Fiyero. The only difference was Liir's dark black hair.

Tally sighed for a moment, and gently placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. She had that motherly expression on her face, and Elphaba looked away. "We all have are secrets, Elphaba," she said gently. "Some are good. Some are bad. We all make mistakes, so forget regret. No one is perfect."

Elphaba sighed. Tally was right, and she hated her for that. "I don't…"

Elphaba was cut of by the loud banging on the door.

Tally looked at it curiously. "Now who could that be?"

"Leave it. They'll go away."

Tally rolled her eyes as she went to answer the door. "You just stay there. I promise I won't let anyone in."

Tally swung the door open and smiled brightly at the visitor. However, she frowned when she saw who it was. There was no need for him to introduce himself. His dark green uniform told her exactly who he was.

"Hi! I'm Fiyero, the captain of the guards, and –"

She let out a blood curling scream, a bit too dramatic than really necessary. Without thinking she slammed the door in his face.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"There… Fiyero… is here. You must hide."

"What?" Elphaba didn't believe her. Was this some silly joke?

Ms.?" they heard him called through the door. Elphaba froze. It was definitely Fiyero. No mistaken it. For a moment she couldn't move, but when Tally shoved her down the hall, Elphaba was brought back to reality. She quickly ran into Liir's bedroom, and locked the door. Liir was sitting on the floor, drawing.

"Are you still mad mummy?" Liir asked sadly.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I was wrong. I'm not mad at you," she told him truthfully.

Liir smiled from ear to ear. Elphaba sighed. He had Fiyero's smile. "I'm hungry."

"Liir." Elphaba kneeled down, so she was eye level with her son. "Do you remember when that man in the green uniform came to the door?"

Liir nodded his head. "He had a gun."

"Do you remember how we had to hide?"

Liir nodded his head. He remembered exactly what happened, and it had scared him. A man in a green uniform had come and searched their home. They had to hide because they wanted to take his mummy away. "Mummy? Are they going to try and take you again?"

"No. You just have to stay very quiet. Can you do that?" Liir nodded his head and tightly held onto his mother's leg for comfort. Elphaba patted her son's head. She was grateful that he understood.

Elphaba sighed. Ten minutes had past and Fiyero was_ still_ here. She could here their conversation through the walls, and it was rather boring. They talked about kids and food, but they mostly ate in silence. However, it was nice to hear his voice. It was always so soothing.

"… I was looking for my friend." Elphaba froze. Could he possible be looking for her?

"Who?" she heard Tally asked.

"Her name is Elphaba."

Elphaba gasped in surprise, and she lost her balance. With a loud thud she fell into the wall, head first. Elphaba moaned a little, but she was ok. She froze. Praying to the unnamed God that Fiyero didn't hear her that. After a few minutes of silence the door swung open. It was Tally, and Elphaba let out a sigh of relief.

"What is going on in here?" Tally hissed. "I think he heard you. I told him it was my cat."

"Sorry. I fell."

"You should talk to him."

Elphaba shook her head violently. "No."

"I think he misses you," Tally told her truthfully.

Elphaba lied,"I don't know him."

Tally smirked. "We'll Fiyero definitely knows who you are."

Liir's head shot up at the name. "Dad-" he started to shout.

Elphaba clamped her hand over his mouth. "Shhh… you have to be quiet."

"You two be quiet, and stay here. He'll be gone in the morning." With those words Tally left, leaving Elphaba and Liir alone. Elphaba sighed. Did Fiyero really miss her?

"Mummy, can you tell me a bedtime story."

Elphaba nodded her head. She told him a story of a handsome prince who fell in love with a witch. In the end they lived happily ever after. She silently wished she had had a happily ever after, but this was reality. And in real life there was no such thing.


	4. Minnie Me

**Chapter 4**

_Elphaba giggled as they strolled hand in hand through the park. Fiyero leaned over and blew into her ear, she giggled. He knew it was just the alcohol, but he didn't care. _

_"Fae…" he slurred in her ear. _

_"What?" _

_"Do you want to hear a secret?" she nodded her head, so he continued. "I think you're the most beautiful girl… ever." God help him, he was so drunk. _

_She blushed, and if she wasn't intoxicated she probably would have hit him. Elphaba smiled brightly at him and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their heads were inches apart, but neither wanted to make the first move. _

_Elphaba leaned her head towards him. He thought she was going to kiss him, but she didn't. Instead, she whispered and slurred in his ear. "Do you want to hear a secret?" He nodded his head. "I think you're a silly boy." She pushed him away from her and she started to run in the opposite direction. For a moment Fiyero thought she was being serious, but when he heard her playful laugh he knew she was kidding. _

"_Hey!" he quickly ran after her. He was surprised, she could run very fast, and he was having trouble catching her. However, he was from the Vinkus, so he was naturally faster than her. He grabbed her around the waist and she shriek. He carefully scoped her up, and spun her around. She let out a loud laugh, and Fiyero wondered if he had ever heard such a beautiful sound. As he spun them around he was beginning to get dizzy. And before he knew what was happening, he lost his balance, sending them both to the ground. They landed with a loud thud, with Elphaba lying on top of Fiyero. _

_She made no move to get off of him, and frankly he didn't care. He secretly liked it. Elphaba smiled sweetly at him as her fingertips danced across his skin. She was only touching his neck, but Fiyero thought he was in heaven. God help him if she continued her journey. She did, and he began to trace soft circles on her backs. Fiyero groaned. He couldn't contain himself anymore, so he gently reached up and kissed her thin lips. _

_---------_

Liir yawned softly as he gently sat up in bed. His mother was sleeping soundly next to him, and he debated if he should wake her up. He had another dream, but would she believe him? He decided not to wake her up because he highly doubted that his mother knew who Glinda was. He heard his stomach rumble, and realized how hungry he was. It was early in the morning as Liir crawled out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. However, he froze. Sleeping on the coach was a guard. Last night his mother had told him he was not aloud to talk to him, tell him his name, tell him about her, call him Daddy, or go anywhere near him. Liir sighed. He was really hungry and he wasn't tall enough to open the cupboard. Liir decided that his mother was being ridiculous. He could talk to the guard if he wanted to. After all, who would hurt a little boy? He slowly walked up to the sleeping figure, and he gently poked him.

Fiyero stirred in his sleep. He had an odd sensation that someone was touching him, but he ignored it. However, the poking continued, and Fiyero slowly realized that he wasn't dreaming. He lazily opened his eyes, and found himself staring face to face with a small boy. Fiyero groaned. Maybe this was a dream. The little boy staring at him looked exactly like him when he was younger.

"…hello…" Fiyero said stupidly. What was he suppose to say?

"Hi!"

"… Are you Tally's nephew?" What did she say his name was? The boy stared at him for a moment, but eventually shook his head yes. "What are you doing up? It's real early in the morning."

The boy shook his head. "I had a dream."

"…Ok…" Fiyero had no idea what to say. "Are you ok…?"

"No," the boy said it was joy. He sounded fine to Fiyero.

"Ok… do you want me to get Tally?"

"No." He slowly climbed up on the coach and took a seat next to Fiyero.

Fiyero awkwardly sat next the young child. As cute as he was, he wasn't use to little kids being this close. Especially one he didn't know. "Do you have a name?"

The boy giggled. "Yes, but mommy says I can't tell you."

Fiyero scrunched his face in confusion. "Why not?"

"Cause you have a gun."

Fiyero blushed. He always hated that thing, it scared people away. "Ok then. I guess I'll call you Minnie Me."

"Minnie Me?"

Fiyero smiled brightly at him. "Yup. Cause you remind me of myself when I was your age. How old are you." Liir held up four fingers, and Fiyero realized how adorably cute the child was. "My name is Fiyero."

"Fee- aero?" he mispronounced.

Fiyero laughed. "So… what was this dream of yours?"

Liir scooted closer to Fiyero. "A princess was in it, and she was sad."

"Oh. Why?"

"Cause her prince never came home, but that's not the worst part! A lady was there."

Fiyero smiled at the child. He seemed so happy. "Was she scary?"

"Very!"

Fiyero laughed. "I know the scariest looking woman ever."

Liir's eye grew wide with bliss, and he was now sitting in Fiyero's lap. "No!"

"Yes! She has this creepy clown face, and she wears bright red lip stick. And don't get me started on her hair! It sticks out and…"

"Hey!" Liir interrupted. "That sounds like the lady in my dream."

"Really?" Fiyero highly doubted Minnie Me knew who Morrible was.

"Yeah. They called her Horrible Morrible."

"…yeah… that's her name." Fiyero was surprised that he knew her name, but he pushed that thought away when he heard his stomach growl. "I'm starving. When does everyone wake up?"

"When the sun wakes up."

Fiyero laughed, he already knew that. However, Minnie Me was a child and took everything literally, so he had to be careful what he said. A child. It felt foreign to his tongue. Growing up, he didn't have any siblings, and he was never around children. He thought it would be awkward talking to a child he barely knew, but it wasn't. He liked Minnie Me, and in an odd way, it felt like they knew each other.

"Minnie Me, are you hungry?"

Liir's smiled from ear to ear and jumped off of Fiyero. "Yes!"

"Let's make breakfast. Do pancakes sound good?" Fiyero silently hopped pancakes would be ok. After all, it was probably the only thing he could make.

"With chocolate chips!?"

"Is there any other way to make them?"

Liir giggled as he followed Fiyero into the kitchen. He loved his father.

---------------------

_It had almost beentwo month, and Elphaba was still living with Tally. At first, Elphaba didn't trust her, but over time she learned to love the woman. Tally was the mother Elphaba never had. She gently placed a hand on her stomach. In three weeks her baby would be born. Elphaba sighed nervously. She didn't know how to raise a child. _

_"What's wrong?" Tally asked Elphaba. _

_"Nothing…" _

_Tally smirked, she obliviously didn't believe her. "It's ok to be nervous." _

_"I'm not – ow –" Elphaba held her stomach in pain. _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"I don't know…Ah!" Elphaba screamed out in pain and she felt her water break. _

_"Oh dear. Ok, lets go into my room, now."_

_"What? Why?" she asked, still in pain. _

_"The baby is coming…"_

_"No! It's too early. I still have three more weeks.It's too early…" _

_"Elphaba, calm down. We can't tell the baby to wait…" _

_"I'm not ready. I'm not ready," she said, as she began to hyperventilate. "He's not here. He should be here…" _

_"Shhh…" Tally soothed. "It's ok. Take deep breathes everything is going to be ok." Tally hoped her voice sounded strong and confident because if Elphaba didn't stop hyperventilating then everything would not be ok. _


	5. Pancakes

**Chapter 5**

_Elphaba panicked. She didn't know whose room she was in, she wasn't wearing any clothes, and she was afraid to look at the person next to her._

_"Fae? What are you doing in my room?" the voice asked._

_Elphaba froze. She knew that voice too well. It was Fiyero. Last night had been a blur, but she could guess what had happened. She was never scared, but today she was. She had slept with Fiyero. She quickly crawled out of his bed, and started to put her clothes back on. ._

_"Fae? What happened?" he asked tiredly. _

_"A mistake," she told him sadly. With those words, she left, slamming the door behind her. _

-------------

"Like this?" Liir asked as he poured the pancake mix onto the pan. 

"Yup. Now we wait for it to cook." 

"Oh. Is it done yet?" Liir asked, looking up at Fiyero. 

Fiyero laughed. The child was too cute. "Not yet."

The child was silent for a moment. He looked at the pan and then at Fiyero. With wide eyes he asked. "Now?"

"No."

"When then?"

"I don't know. Let's give it a few more minutes, then we can flip it."

"That's a long time." 

Fiyero laughed. He had forgotten what it was like to be a child. They lived in their own perfect world. Fiyero sighed. He silently wished he could live in that world. "Yeah. We have to be patient." 

"Oh… Fiyero. You didn't have to make breakfast," Tally said as she walked into the room. 

"Aunt Tally!" Liir screamed, happily. 

Tally stared at Liir for a moment and then let out a scream. Fiyero dropped the spoon he was holding, and Liir giggled. "Liir!" Tally scowled. 

"Liir?" Fiyero questioned. He looked at the child and smiled. It was a perfect name. 

"Aunt Tally, we're making pancakes." 

"Isn't that nice," she said a little flustered. "I hope he wasn't any trouble." 

"He was an angel," Fiyero told her. "Liir, the pancakes are done." 

"Finally!" He quickly took a seat at the table, and took the biggest pancake he could find.

"Liir, go get dress, then you can eat," Tally told him. She decided she would let Elphaba punish him. 

"But-"

"No. Go get dress." 

Liir held his hands up, defeated. "Fine!" 

"He's a good kid." Fiyero told her. 

"He takes after his father." 

-------------

Liir slowly opened the door as if it were a bomb. He knew he was going to get in trouble. His mother had specifically told him not to talk to the guard. He rarely disobeyed his mother, but this was different. He really wanted to talk to his father. 

Elphaba slowly turned her head as the door opened. "Thank Oz!" She wrapped him in her arms, and Liir hugged her back. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting. 

"Hi mummy!" 

Elphaba pulled away, and frowned. "Did you talk to him?" she snapped.

"Eh…"

"Liir! Answer me." 

"…Yes, but…"

"I told you not to," she scowled. 

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. He had disobeyed his mother, and he felt guilty. "I just wanted to talk to him."

"I know, but sweet heart. Do you remember what happen the last time a guard came?" A chill ran down her back at the sudden memory. It had been the worst day of her life. She looked at her at son, and quickly pushed that thought away.

"I remember," he said sadly. He was young when it had happened, but the memory still burned inside his head. The guard had taken his only friend away. 

"Do you know what will happen if he finds out about me?" 

"He'll give you hugs and kisses." 

Elphaba scowled. "No, he'll…" 

Liir protested. "He misses you. I think you should talk to him." 

"No." 

"Please?" 

"Liir, I said no." 

"Can _I_ go back and talk to him?" 

"No," she argued. 

"Mum!" 

"Liir!" she said in a warning tone. 

"Please? I promise I won't call him Daddy or talk about you. We made pancakes." 

Elphaba looked at her son. He rarely asked for anything, and she knew Fiyero would never harm a child. "Fine," she gave in. "Only if you keep your promise." 

"I promise." He gave her a hug and a kiss on her nose. 

---------------

"Hey, bud!" Fiyero said as Liir entered the room, dressed. 

"Hey!" 

"Oh, I almost forgot." Tally searched her apron pocket, and then pulled out a piece of paper. "Here. It's directions." 

"You're leaving?" Liir asked sadly.

Fiyero sighed. The child looked so sad. "Soon."

"What? No!" 

"Liir!" Tally scowled.

"He can't leave!" Liir screamed. He quickly jumped into Fiyero's arms, and held onto him for dear life.

"Liir! Don't be ridiculous," Tally yelled. 

"I don't want him to leave." Silently tears were running down his face, and it broke Fiyero's heart.

"Hey… shhh," Fiyero soothed. "You can always come and visit me." 

Liir released his death grip on Fiyero's shirt. "Really?"

"Yeah. If it's alright with Tally." 

Liir turned to Tally. "Can I go with him?"

Fiyero laughed. He didn't mean today. 

"I don't know," Tally told him.

"Please?" 

"He doesn't have to stay for long," Fiyero told her. "You can come too… if you want." 

"Oh no. I couldn't leave the house." 

"Then can I go?" Liir asked again. 

"How long?" Tally asked Fiyero. 

"As long as you want," Fiyero told her. 

"Forever." Liir told him. 

Tally laughed. "How about a week?" 

Liir rolled his eyes. "Fine. Can I go?"

Tally nodded her head. "Yes." She knew Elphaba was going to kill her, but this time Elphaba didn't have a say in it. It was time for Liir to see the rest of the city. Elphaba had kept him hidden for to long. Tally decided to give Liir the one thing he wanted. His father. 

-------------

"_Elphaba open your eyes."_

_Elphaba lazily opened her eyes. She was sweating, bleeding, and she was still in pain. "Is it over?"_

_Tally giggled. "Do you want to see your son?"_

_"My son?" _

_"Your son." _

_Elphaba smiled as Tally handed her the bundled of joy. It wasn't green, thank Oz. However, it did look a lot like Fiyero. Too much like Fiyero. Elphaba suddenly felt guilty. He should be here to hold his son, but it was for the better. If Oz ever knew about this then Fiyero and the baby would be in grave danger. _

_"What's his name?" Tally asked. _

_"I don't know." _

_"What's your father's name?"_

_"My father hated me," Elphaba told her sternly. _

_"Ok then." _

_Elphaba thought for a moment. "Tally?" she asked. _

_"Yes dear?" _

_"What was your son's name?" _

_"Liir" _

_Elphaba looked down at her baby. "Liir. My son's name is Liir." _

_Tally smiled, and she suddenly started to cry. "That means a lot. Thank you." _

_Elphaba smiled. She had a son. A beautiful son. _

_"I'm so tired and –," Elphaba suddenly screamed, and baby Liir started to cry. _

_"What's wrong?" Tally asked._

_"I don't know. My stomach. It hurts." _

_"Your stomach?" _

_Elphaba screamed out in pain again and Tally smirked. "Elphaba, I think you're having twins." _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Surprised? I'm not sure if the 2nd baby should have died or if it was taken away. What do u guys think? **


	6. Fayette

**Chapter 6**

_"Mummy!" a young girl cried. "Tell Liir to stop poking me!" _

_Elphaba didn't bother looking up, she was to busy reading. "Liir, stop poking your sister." _

_"Fay started it!" Liir complained. _

_Fay stuck her tongue out at him and Liir scowled. "Mum!" _

_Elphaba quickly turned around. "Fayette! Stop teasing your brother."_

_"He started it." She pointed to Liir, who giggled. Elphaba rolled her eyes. She should have known. They never fought. And when they did it was only to torment her. For some reason they found it funny. Elphaba sighed. They were perfect angels. How did she get so lucky? She remembered when she wanted to give them up, but Tally had argued with her. She was grateful for that. _

_"Mum, can we go play outside?" Fayette asked. _

_Elphaba looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and nodded her head. "Only if you stay in the backyard."_

_"K!" _

_She watched as her two children raced outside. They were cute together. She sighed. However, for twins they were complete opposites. Fay was loud and Liir was quiet. Fay was brave and Liir was shy. Fay liked to break the rules and Liir liked to follow them. The only thing they had in common was their looks. They both look like Fiyero._

* * *

_"Fay! Mum told us not to!" _

_"So?" Fay said. "You scared?"_

_Liir looked at their house then at his sister. "Fine, let's go."_

* * *

_Liir's vision was blurry, probably because of his tears. His hands were now crimson, and it wasn't paint. He was soaking wet and covered in mud. He ran, and didn't dare look back. He suddenly tripped over a rock, scraping his knee. He cried out in pain, but he continued his journey. He had to, or he would never see his sister again. Liir smiled when he saw his house. He ran through the door, and screamed._

_"Mum!" Liir cried. _

_Tally and Elphaba were in the kitchen talking happily when Liir burst through the door. _

_"Liir!?" Elphaba said, horrified. She quickly pulled her son into a hug. _

_"Mum! I'm sorry!" he sobbed. _

_"Liir what happened? Where is Fay?"_

_"I…I… I'm sorry." He was shaking violently now. _

_Elphaba felt tears threatened to fall. She gasped when she saw the blood on his hands. "Liir? What happened? What did you do?"_

_"I didn't…do anything." _

_"Liir, I won't be mad." Her voice cracked, and tears were falling freely from her face _

_"The river. The rope it… it… broke!" Liir sobbed. "She… hit her head. Fay… wouldn't wake up. She wouldn't wake up. She wouldn't wake up. I tried…. I tried… I'm sorry," Liir finished, collapsing into a fit of tears._

_Elphaba felt faint. Not Fay. She couldn't lose Fay. "Tally…" her voice shaking. _

_"I'm on it."_

_"Wait, I'm coming with you," Elphaba quickly got up, but Tally pushed her down. _

_"No! What if someone sees you?"_

_"I don't care," Elphaba screamed. _

_"Stay! I'll be back." With those words Tally ran out the door. _

_Elphaba's knee's finally gave way from under her, and she cried. _

_"Mummy…" _

_Elphaba looked up at her son. _

_"A guard was there too." _

* * *

"How could you let Liir go with him?!" Elphaba screamed.

Tally closed her eyes. "He needs his father, Elphaba."

"No. He doesn't need him! He has me. He has me."

Tally sighed as she gently put an arm around her. "It's for the better. You'll see Liir in a week."

Narrowing her eyes, Elphaba pushed Tally away. "That's to long. I can't lose him."

"What?" Tally asked confused. "Elphaba, you're not going to lose him. He'll be back in a week."

"I don't want to lose her… him. I mean him."

Tally looked up; realizing Elphaba wasn't talking about Liir anymore. When Fay passed away Elphaba had gone into shock or something. She never talked about her. It was as if Fay never existed. "Elphaba…"

"I said him! I don't want to lose _him_!"

"It's ok to talk about… Fay."

Elphaba shook her head. "I never had a daughter."

Tally sighed. "Elphaba, yes you did. I know… how you feel."

"No!" Elphaba screamed. "You don't!"

"I lost her too!"

Elphaba cursed silently to herself. Of all people, Tally would no exactly how she felt. Tally had lost everyone she had ever known. Tally had lost her parents _and_ her only son in a fire. Now, she had lost Fay. They both had. Elphaba sighed. If Tally could move on, she could too.

Elphaba looked down ashamed. "I… I'm sorry. I just miss her… so much."

"I know. I miss her too."

* * *

"Sweet-heart, do you think this looks ok?" Glinda asked the young girl standing before her.

"It's pretty."

Glinda laughed. Little kids were always cute. "I know, but does it look…" how could she put this in a way the child would understand, "…desirable enough?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know."

Glinda smiled at the child. She knew very little about the child. Her name was Fayette, and one of the guards had found her by the river. Her head had been badly bruised and she couldn't remember anything. No missing child reports had gone out, so they figured that Fay was an orphan. She was originally supposed to be a maid, but Glinda refused. Fay was too young. It had only been three months, but Glinda wanted to adopt her. Fiyero had only met the child once, but she knew he would agree. After all, he loved children.

"Fayette? Would you like to come to the surprise engagement party?"

The girl's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Really?!"

Glinda nodded her head. "You can wear a pretty dress to."

Fay smiled from ear to ear. "Really?! Thank you so much, Miss Glinda."

"Please, just Glinda." She gave the girl a soft smile, but inside she felt horrible. Fiyero hadn't come home last night, and it had been bothering her to no end. However, she knew him, and he probably just got lost and stayed at a hotel.

As if the Fay could read her mind she asked, "Glinda, are you ok?"

"…I'm fine dear."

For a moment, Fay looked liked she was going to argue, but decided against it. "Glinda?" the girl asked sheepishly. "Could you curl my hair… like yours?" Fay blushed, and Glinda could have squealed for joy.

"Yes! Ok we need some curlers." She searched her room, spotting them on her desk. "Here they are. Ok, sit on the bed."

Fay giggled. "This is fun."

"You remind me of a very good friend. You sort of look like her too."

Fay turned around. "Really?"

"Except she _never_ let me do her hair. She was my best friend. I haven't seen her in so long. I wish –"

Someone knocked on the door. It was one of the guards. "Lady Glinda…"

"Yes?"

"Prince Fiyero is back."

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. **

**Happy Easter! **


	7. Together Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

"And then the house fell!"

"It fell? From the sky?" Fiyero said, exaggerating his excitement.

Liir nodded his head. "Yeah. It landed on a Witch to. Then a girl and her dog came out of the house."

Fiyero laughed. "You dreamed all this?"

"Yup!"

Fiyero carried Liir through the palace doors. The boy definitely had an imagination, but that was a good thing. "Hey, Leon!" Fiyero waved to one of the guards. "Do you know were Glinda is?"

"I think she is in her room, sir," the man said, eyeing Liir up and down. "Are you all right? We looked for you all night."

"I'm perfectly fine. Could you please tell Glinda I'm here?"

"Yes, but are you sure you're all right?"

"I told you I'm fine." Fiyero watched as the man disappeared, and Liir tugged at his sleeve.

"Glinda?"

"Yeah she's my…" What was she? He didn't think of her as a girlfriend, but as a friend. "Friend. You'll love her. She's good with kids." Liir gave him the cutest smile.

"Oh thank Oz!" Glinda said as she threw her arms around him.

"Hey," he soothed. "I'm fine."

Glinda pulled away. "I knew you would be alright, but I was still worried. I know you want to find her, but you can't leave the rest of the guards –" Glinda trailed off, realizing the little boy that was standing next to him. "Why, hello. What's your name?"

Fiyero picked the boy up, and he let out a giggle. "Liir."

"Aren't you cute." She pinched his cheek as she gave Fiyero a look.

"This nice family let me stay at their house. I met Liir, and he wanted to come back with me. His Aunt said it was ok, but we have to give him back at the end of the week."

Glinda just stared at them for a moment. The resemblance was uncanny. "That's fine. Actually, it works out perfect. Fayette will have a friend now."

"Fayette?" Fiyero _and_ Liir questioned.

"Yeah, the little girl that lives here now. I have talked about her before."

Fiyero vaguely remembered her talking about a little girl. "I'll be happy to meet her."

As if on queue a little girl's voice filled the room. "Glinda?"

"Oh, sweet-heart come here. I want you to meet someone." The little girl quickly ran to Glinda's side. "This is Fiyero and Liir. Guys this is –"

"FAY!" Liir screamed. He quickly jumped out of Fiyero's arms, and ran to his sister. Fayette let out a blood curling scream as he wrapped his arms around her. Liir immediately pulled away, it wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

Glinda and Fiyero stared at them confused. "Do you know each other?" Glinda questioned.

Liir was about to say yes, but when he saw the death glare that Fay was giving him he said, "No."

"Ok…" Fiyero wasn't sure what to say. Liir had practically pounced on the girl, but he clamed he didn't know her.

"I guess he could stay in Fayette's room. There is a set of twin beds in her room. Fay, is it ok if Liir stays in your room."

Fay shrugged. "Yes. I can show him were his room is."

Glinda was taken aback. She didn't know the little girl was so polite. "That's very kind of you."

"It's this way," Fay said grabbing her brother's hand.

Once they were in the room and the door was shut, Fay wrapped her arms around her brother. "I thought I would never see you again."

"I thought you were dead–," Liir said bluntly.

Fay giggled. "How's mum and Aunt Tally?"

"They don't talk about you. I think they're afraid to cry."

Fay looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Now what's going on?" Liir asked.

"Well… it's a long story."

Liir crossed his hands over his chest. "I have time."

Fay rolled he eyes. "I'm spying, so nobody can know that we are siblings. I woke up here. At first I couldn't remember anything, but then I had this dream. I remember everything now. I was going to tell Glinda this, but I heard her talking to the clown lady."

Liir gasped. "The clown lady! Morrible?"

Fay nodded her head. She already knew about his 'dreams', so she didn't question how he knew about the clown lady. "They want to kill mummy, Liir."

"How do you know this?"

"How many people do you know with green skin? Besides, they said her name was Elphaba," Fay told him sadly.

"They can't kill mummy!"

"I know! That's why I'm helping her."

"Helping? How?"

Fay smiled. "Well, they normally write reports on where she is. When they're coming close to finding her… I throw the reports away. I also have taken some of Clown Lady's things."

Liir giggled. "They never catch you?"

"Nope." Fay grinned proudly. "After all, who would expect an innocent little girl like me? Oh, I forgot… I think Glinda is on our side. I think mum and her use to be friends."

"How do you know all this?"

"I eavesdrop. What's your story?"

"Fiyero's our daddy," he said bluntly.

"What?"

"I had a dream. Believe me. He is our father."

"Ok… does he know?"

Liir sighed in frustration. "No! Mum wouldn't let me tell him."

Fay giggled. "Of course she wouldn't."

"Anyway I talked to him when mum was sleeping. He asked if I wanted to come with him, so I said yes."

"That's it?"

Liir scowled. "I'm sorry it's not amazing like your story."

"Well, you found our father."

Liir poked her on the nose. "You have been living with him."

Fay could hear the jealousy in his voice. "But I have only met him once."

"Oh."

They both froze in shock as the door opened. It was Fiyero. "Do you guys want anything to eat?" They just stared at him, which made Fiyero uncomfortable. He laughed. It looked like they were doing something wrong. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing," they said at the same time.

Fiyero didn't believe them. "Nothing?"

They nodded there heads. "Nothing."

Fiyero laughed. He didn't believe them, but he didn't want to yell. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes. I'll race you." Fay giggled as she ran out the door. Liir ran after her. Fiyero laughed. Kids were too cute.


	8. Spy

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked

**Chapter 8**

"Liir, wake up."

Liir groaned. He didn't know how to tell time, but he knew it was really late. "What?"

Fay had a flashlight pressed to her chest, the light shining on her face. "Let's spy."

"Tonight?" Liir groaned tiredly.

Fay shrugged. "Why not? I do it every night."

"Fine. Let's go."

Liir followed his sister down the large hallways. They were hidden by the shadows and they barely made a sound, so the odds of someone catching them were slim to none. Liir wondered why Fay had even brought the flashlight in the first place, she wasn't using it. He couldn't see a thing, so he held onto her hand for dear life. Maybe she had night vision. She led them into a huge room and flicked on the flashlight. Ok. Maybe she didn't have night vision, but that would have been pretty cool.

"Where are we?" Liir whispered.

"The throne room. It's were the clown lady and the Wizard keep their magic stuff."

Liir stared in awestruck. "Fay, what if we get caught."

"We tell them we were playing hide and seek."

"In the middle of the night?"

Fay shrugged. "Why not? You wouldn't believe how easy it is to lie to these people."

"Easier than Aunt Tally?"

Fay laughed. "Yup."

Liir smirked. Aunt Tally was the easiest person to lie to. She believed everything they would tell her. He always felt bad, but Fay would always convince him other wise.

From his position, Liir took another look around. Fay was aimlessly searching through a large desk, throwing papers everywhere. Suddenly his eye was caught by the glowing orb in the corner of the room, besides Fay's flashlight it was the only source of light. Fascinated, Liir stood and moved closer to better examine it. He eyed it carefully, keeping a measurable distance between himself and the orb at first. However, it seemed harmless, so after a moment he reached out and brushed the orb with his fingers. It looked like glass, but it felt like sand. Liir stood for a few moments, completely in awe of the strange light source. He'd never been this close up to something so magical before. Sure he'd seen his mom cast little spells around the house, but this was in a different category altogether.

Turning slightly, Liir focused his attention on an old book that was next to the glowing orb. He suddenly found himself curious as to what was written inside. The book reminded him of his mother's, only creepier. He examined the first few pages of the book, not recognizing one word or symbol. He was so engrossed in the book he didn't hear the person coming up behind him.

"What are you looking at?"

Liir screamed. He sighed in relief, it was Fay. "I don't know. I can't read it."

"It looks like mum's." Fay ran her fingers over the pages of the book. Her mouth started to move in different shapes as she mumbled under her breath. Liir stared in awestruck. Could she really read it? He didn't understand one word she was saying.

"Fay?"

She ignored him, continuing her spell. Liir tried to make her stop, but she wouldn't listen to him. She was almost finished the spell when her head shot up. Liir's face paled as he heard two voices outside the door.

"I thought everyone was asleep."

"I guess not."

Liir stared wide eye. "What do we do!?"

"Hide!" Fay grabbed the book and Liir grabbed the orb. They quickly found room under the large mechanical head. Liir watched as the throne doors opened. He almost gasped, but Fay quickly clamped her hand over his mouth. He had seen the clown lady in his dreams but she was a lot scarier in person. She was talking to someone else. The Wizard maybe?

"Is there any word about the Night Hunters?" Morrible questioned.

"No, but I think they're coming close," the man said. He frowned, hesitating a little. "Madame, why don't you let Prince Fiyero be the captain of the Night Hunters?"

She glared at him. "Because I don't trust him. That's why. Besides, Glinda and him don't even know that army exist. I would like it to stay that way."

Fay gave Liir a look. He could read her mind and he knew exactly what she was thinking. What are the Night Hunters?

"What's not to trust about Fiyero?" The Wizard questioned. "He has been honest since the day I hired him."

"He was friends with _her _that's why."

The Wizard shrugged. "So? So was Glinda."

"I don't trust her either. Believe me. They're on _her_ side." Her eyes darted around the room as if she was searching for something. Suddenly her lips twisted upward into a crooked smile. "Did you see the child Fiyero brought home today? The resemblance is uncanny."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" The Wizard looked shell-shocked. "That's absurd! The child couldn't possibly be his."

"See that's where you're wrong! It could be his. It's like a puzzle. Why did he want to become a guard so soon? They were friends at Shiz." She turned too him, her black eyes glowing. "How come whenever we get a lead on were _she _is it fails? It's because of him. That's why. Don't you think it's odd that he disappeared for a night then came back with a child that looks _exactly_ like him?"

"Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?"

"No I don't. That child…" Morrible trailed off, the gears turning in her head. "Let's say the child is Elphaba's. Ok? We can use him as bait!"

Liir gave his sister a fearful look. Fay gripped her brother's hand for comfort.

"A child!? Are you really that low? What if it isn't hers?"

"What if it is? You want to catch her… don't you?"

The Wizard looked down, unsure. "Fine," he sighed. "But I swear if any harm comes to that child I'll hold you personally responsible –"

"I understand. No harm. Got it." Morrible continued searching through her desk, eventually screaming out in frustration.

"Shhh! Do you want someone to hear you! For Oz sakes! What are you looking for?"

"My book. It's not here!" she told him angrily.

Fay pulled the book closer to her chest. If it was important to Morrible then it was important to her.

"I'm sure you just misplaced it."

Morrible turned to him, her eyes blazing. "No I don't misplace anything. Come to think of it… a lot of my stuff has been disappearing lately."

The Wizard rolled his eyes. "No one is stealing from you. After all, who would want to steal that old book?"

"That book is the oldest and most powerful spell book out there!"

The Wizard looked taken aback. "What? I thought Elphaba ran off with that book."

Morrible smirked. "That piece of crap? Oh no, the book Elphaba took is nothing compared to the Grimmeire. Did you really think I would let her use the _real_ Grimmeire?

"Well if you have the Grimmeire… what does Elphaba have?"

"A copy. A bad one. The spells don't always work according to plan, and you can't reverse them."

The Wizard looked shell-shocked. "I thought you said spells aren't reversible."

"I lied."

"How come I didn't know about this before!" he screamed

"You can't read it, so I didn't think it mattered."

"Oh."

"It's probably in my room," Morrible sighed. "I'll find it tomorrow morning. Now, I must sleep!"

* * *

_"Elphaba! Fae –"_

_She turned suddenly, giving him her death glare. "Don't call me that!"_

_"Please… I wanted to know if you were ok. Galinda told me you have been sick," Fiyero told her sheepishly. _

_Elphaba gave him a weak smile. Their drunken night of passion had been over a month ago and they still had yet to discuss it. Of course, Fiyero had tried to talk about, but she refused to. She didn't want to deal with it. In her mind it was a complete mistake. After all, why would he want to be with her? _

_"I'm fine. Seriously." _

_He didn't believe her. "I'm worried about you. You're tired. You've been late for class. This isn't like you Fae." _

_"…I'm fine. It doesn't matter anyway. Tomorrow I'll be on a train to the Emerald City."_

_He didn't want her to leave. "Can I come?" _

_"Fiyero," she said in a warning tone. _

_"I'm just worried…"_

_"I told you. I'm fine. Fiyero, my dreams are finally coming true. Please try to understand." _

_Fiyero looked her in the eye. She wasn't fine. Something was wrong. Why wouldn't she tell him? He wanted to scream at her. Tell her she had to stay. She wasn't aloud to go. She should stay… with him. However, he didn't say any of those things. Instead, he whispered. "I understand." He didn't though. _

_She gave him a sympathetic glance. He looked so upset. "Fiyero, if you really want me to stay… I will." _

_"Really," he smiled, but when he saw the sad look on her face he frowned. He couldn't make her stay. This is what she wanted. Her dreams were coming true, so why couldn't his? "No. Go. I'll just have to wait for your return." _

_She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks! I promise I'll return soon." _

_"I'll be waiting." _

* * *

Fiyero blinked off the memory. He sighed. He was still waiting, and he would wait until the day he died.


	9. Kids?

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked

**Chapter 9 **

_"Elphie, are you sure you're alright? We can always rescheduled our appointment with the Wizard." _

_Elphaba turned sharply. "Are you crazy? We can't reschedule."_

_"But you're throwing up…" _

_"I'm fine." _

_"But –"_

_"Galinda –" _

_"It's Glinda now!" _

_Elphaba rolled her eyes. She had forgotten Galinda had changed her name to Glinda. She was still wondering why Glinda had changed her name in the first place. Jealously maybe? It was rather ridiculous, but Fiyero had given her flowers and practically ignored Glinda at the train station. It was sort of understandable. "Glinda, this is my chance. My dreams are finally coming true." _

_Glinda still pouted. "But you've been sick for awhile now. You think I haven't notice, but I have. You really need to see a doctor." _

_Elphaba plopped down on one of the beds in their small hotel room. Something was wrong, but she refused to believe it. "Glinda, I told you. I'm fine." _

_"Elphie…"Glinda asked nervously. _

_"What?" _

_"Well… before I came to Shiz my parents made me take this health class… and…" _

_"…and your point is?" _

_"Well," Glinda continued, "You have a lot of symptoms of this one… thing…" _

_Elphaba looked up curiously. "What is it?"  
_

"_It's umm… well…" she trailed off, obliviously not wanting to answer the question. _

_"Glinda, would you just spit it out." _

_Glinda closed her eyes. "Pregnancy, Elphie! Pregnancy! Are you pregnant?" _

_Elphaba looked down at the floor and rolled over on the bed. "I think I'll take a nap." _

_Glinda gave her friend an anxious look. What worried her the most was she didn't deny it. _

_

* * *

_Glinda woke up it the middle of the night. That memory still burned inside her head. Had Elphaba really been pregnant? She had refused to believe it and eventually she had forgotten about it, but lately she had been having dreams. Dreams of her friend going through pregnancy alone. Dreams – nightmares of her friend losing the child. Glinda felt tears in her eyes and suddenly felt the need to be comforted. Fiyero was sleeping soundly next to her, but should she wake him?

"Fiyero." She poked him. He didn't move, so she poked him again. "Fiyero? Please wake up." When he only stirred she started to hit him continuously. Eventually he peeked open an eye.

"What?" he asked tiredly and annoyed.

"I want to talk," she told him sweetly. She had never told Fiyero about Elphaba's possible pregnancy. Should she tell him now?

"Glinda it's in the middle of the night." He quickly closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Glinda pouted. "What do you think about kids?"

That got his attention. He was suddenly awake and was now sitting up in bed. "What?"

"Do you like them?"

He coughed nervously. How was he suppose to tell her he wanted kids, but not with her? "I… don't know…"

"Oh… I was just wondering. I like kids too."

For Oz sake they weren't even married and she was talking about a family! "Why… are you thinking about kids all of a sudden?"

Glinda sighed. How could she tell Fiyero she wanted to adopt Fayette? "Well… I have gotten really close to Fayette."

"Ok…" He silently wondered what she was getting at. Did they really have to have _this_ conversation in the middle of the night?

"Well… her parents are dead, Fiyero. I think I want to adopt her…"

Fiyero stared at her for a long moment. He loved kids and Glinda, but he honestly wasn't ready for one. He was too busy searching for his true love. Besides, he didn't he even know Fayette. How could he put this nicely? "I don't know Fayette?"

"Oh that's no problem. You can spend time with her tomorrow!" Glinda said happily.

Fiyero wanted to argue, but before he could there was a soft knock at the door. They could here voices outside.

"Knock louder!" a small voice said.

"I'm not the one who's scared! You knock louder!" another voice said. The strong confident voice was obviously Fayette's.

Glinda chuckled. "Kids," she called. "You can come in. We're up."

The door slowly peeked open, both children giving them curious glances.

"What's wrong?" asked Glinda.

Fay pointed to Lirr. "He's scared."

Liir scowled. "Am not!"

Fiyero stared at two, and he couldn't help but notice the resemblance between them. It was also odd that they acted like they have known each other forever. "No need to be scared. Do you want to sleep with us tonight?"

They both nodded happily as they quickly jumped on the bed. Fayette suddenly felt the need to be comforted by her father. She had always wanted one and all this time she had been living with him. What a small world.

Fiyero smiled as the children carefully positioned themselves between him and Glinda. However, he couldn't help but realize that they were closer to them than to her. Fayette smiled brightly up at him and he silently got lost in her eyes. Not in a perverted way… it's just they reminded him so much of Elphaba's eyes.

"So… what's wrong," Fiyero asked them.

"The clown lady," Liir said suddenly and Fay gave him a death glare. Apparently her brother had forgotten about their plan. Once Morrible and the Wizard left Liir and Fay had promised not tell Fiyero or Galinda about the Night Hunters. At least, not yet. They were going to go back to their room to sleep, but Liir was too afraid to sleep alone. Secretly, Fay was too.

"Morrible?"

"Yeah. Her."

Fiyero smirked. "Well you're safe now. I'll protect you. Now go to sleep. It's way past your guys bed time."

Both children smiled up at him. It was the first time they felt safe in a long time. After all, they had their father to protect them.

--

Meanwhile, a group of guards, dressed in all black, sat watching for any signs of life. There was only eight of them, but they had been well trained, especially the Captain. They slowly surrounded the small house. After months of searching they had reached their destination and sadly, tonight, their search would come to an end. Tonight the Night Hunters had found and were going to capture the Wicked Witch of the West.


	10. Night Hunters

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked

**Chapter 10 **

The Captain of the Night Hunters peeked through one of the windows of the small house. The lights were off and everything lay silent, untouched. With a quick flick of his wrist the other eight guards fanned out across the small yard. They moved gracefully, not making a single noise. If anyone were to look out their window, right now, the eight figures would be invisible, hidden by the shadows. However, the Captain could see every single one of his men. They had been trained and well taught. After all, Morrible only took the best.

The Captain gave one of the other guards a smile. Tonight would be the best day of his life. Tonight he was going to capture the Wicked Witch of the West and save the poor mother and child that lived here too. He had been watching this house almost every night for the past fortnight. There were three people that lived in the house. A middle age women, the Witch, and a little boy. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the women and the poor little boy. After all, the Wicked Witch had forced them into protecting her. Why else would this women and boy help the Witch? Yes, it must be because they had been kidnapped. The Captain frowned at a sudden thought. He hadn't seen the boy all day. Did she kill him?

Panic suddenly filled the Captain's body. He had to save this boy. With another flick of his rest three guards ran around back and the remaining four slowly climbed through the windows. He was the only one left. His job was to enter through the front door and Capture the Witch. He could feel his excitement through the multiple scars on his arms. He suddenly felt the urge to cut, but he couldn't. Not now. Carefully, he placed his hand on the door knob and entered the Wicked Witch's house.

* * *

Elphaba jolted awake. A minute ago she had been in a peaceful sleep, now, she was struggling for her life. A cold, damp hand was clamped over her mouth, preventing her to scream out. She quickly bit down on the hand and her attacker let out a muffled scream.

"Ahh! What was that for!" the all too familiar voice whispered.

"Tally?" Elphaba whispered back.

"Shhhhh!" she turned sharply around and immediately started to throw clothes over her shoulder.

"Tally, what's going on?"

"Put these on. I think someone's in the house. And they weren't invited. I can _hear _them."

Elphaba quickly pulled the dress over her head. She didn't have to be told twice. Tally, taking action, quickly pulled Elphaba out the door and into the hallway. Suddenly, Elphaba pulled back. "What about Liir. He won't be able to find me. I can't lose him too."

"Shhh! They'll hear you. He'll be fine. He's with his father. I promise you'll see him again, Elphaba. For now, we have to get you out of here." She made a step towards the front door, but she paused when her ears pricked at the sound of a soft creek behind them.

The two barely had time to react – a synchronized creaking of wood.

"RUN!" Tally yelled, propelling them forwards. They ran through the front door, but were suddenly caught off balance. Elphaba shrieked as she felt herself run into someone head on, knocking them both to the ground. For a moment she went into shock, unable to move. The person she had run into was dressed in all black, the scares on his arm almost glowed red, and even in the dark night Elphaba thought the figure looked very familiar. However, before she could think of his name Tally pulled her to her feet.

They ran as fast as there legs would carry them. They could hear the shouts of the guards getting closer. The guards had a well thought out plan and Elphaba knew she wouldn't be able to out run them on foot. What she needed was her broom, but that was back at the house. Elphaba cursed herself for this. Suddenly, they burst into a clearing adjacent to a sheer cliff...a dead end. Unprepared for the sudden stop she fell to the ground, preventing herself from falling.

Elphaba glanced over the cliff's edge and stared at the deathly rapids below. She felt sick. She couldn't breath. This is where it happened. This is where she had lost Fay. Her only daughter. She felt tears in her eyes and started to breath heavy. Her mind was going in and out of focus. Every memory of Fay came rushing back and she screamed out in emotional pain.

"Elphaba!" Tally hissed.

Elphaba was immediately brought back to reality. She glanced up at Tally nervously. "What do we do?"

"Jump. Elphaba, you have to jump. You and me both know that you're not allergic to water."

"W-what?" Elphaba asked, unsure if she heard correctly.

"You have to jump. I'll surrender. They're not after me. They're after you. If you jump they'll have to deal with me and not worry about looking for you. Now jump."

Elphaba carefully looked over the edge. The water looked deathly and the chances of her hitting one of the huge rocks weren't helping her thoughts. "No. I can't lose you. Besides, the fall will kill me."

"No it won't, but if you stay here those guards well. Please, Elphaba, jump! They won't hurt me. I'll tell them you kidnapped me or something."

"N-no, Tally –"

"They're over here!" a voice called out. Soon, all eight of the Night Hunters were standing before them.

"Well, look what we got here! The Wicked Witch of the West!" A dark voice called out.

The man was still hiding by the shadows, but Elphaba was almost positive she recognized the voice. She squinted, trying to get a better view of the man.

"I thought I would never see the day!" the voice continued, but this time the man stepped out into the moon light where he could be seen. The face was so familiar, yet she still couldn't place a name. His face was scary, with wolf like features. Monster looking, unreal. She didn't know him, yet the voice sounded so familiar. He held a knife in his right hand; blood was already dripping from the end of it. She wondered what he had done, but she soon realized that he had cut himself. Bright red blood was dripping from a fresh cut on his arm.

"What's wrong, Froggy? Don't remember me? Or should I call you Elphie. Isn't that what that bimbo-blonde friend of yours called you?"

She gasped as memories came rushing back. He looked so different now. Nearly unrecognizable. Even his voice was colder and darker. "Avaric?" She whispered, unbelieving.

"Surprised?" Avaric snickered and the rest of the guards joined in.

She had always known him to be awful, but not this. Not this. "Avaric… what did they do to you?"

He gave her an icy stare; his black eyes glowed in the dark. "They didn't do anything. They helped me. I'm a new person now, Greenie. Free and alive. It's wonderful."

She was so confused. Tally just stared in shock. "How did… you..." she trailed off, unsure of how to ask her question.

"Change? An operation."

"An operation?" She had heard of doctors doing small operations, but never had she heard of someone changing the way they looked.

"Yes. It's almost like magic. See, I'm part of the Night Hunters now."

"Night Hunters?"

"Yes! There's only eight of us, but soon they're be more. A whole army. Imagine that. Once Morrible –"

"Morrible?!"

Avaric rolled his eyes. "Yes. She's in charge now… or will be, once that blonde bimbo and the old dude are taken care off." Avaric snickered and Elphaba felt sick. "But first we have to take care of you."

She gulped as Avaric pointed his knife at her. Tally quickly nudged Elphaba, silently telling her to jump. "Avaric, can't you see. Morrible is brainwashing you. All of you! For Oz sakes, Avaric, look at yourself. You all look the same. So robot like."

Avaric smirked, not thinking about one word she said. "You wouldn't understand. We're free, better than average, it's amazing."

"If it's so amazing why are you hurting yourself?" she asked, pointing to his scars.

Avaric became angry then, his wolf like eyes changing to a dark red. "Elphaba, surrender. You have nowhere else to go. Surrender or die!"

"You'll never get away with this! Tell Morrible she'll never succeed with this plan. I'll make sure of that. Oh and Avaric?"

Avaric smirked, but nevertheless he still asked, "What?"

"Since you're in charge… you can be the first one to tell Morrible how you let the Wicked Witch of the West escape."

In one quick motion Elphaba flung herself off the cliff and into the deathly waters below.

* * *

**Lol. I just finished reading Speicals from the Uglies trilogy, so if Avaric and the Night Hunters have a similar resemblance to the Speicals that's probably why. **


	11. I Promise

Thanks to She Who Shall Go Nameless who is now Betareading for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked

**Chapter 11**

Fiyero was getting dressed when he heard Liir's blood curdling screams. He and Glinda had been up for hours, and they had decided to let the children sleep in. However, this was not his idea of sleeping in and he certainly did not expect the child to wake up crying. Fiyero stood still for a moment, not really sure what to do. Sure, he was around kids a lot, but when they started to cry he would normally give them back to their parents. Nevertheless, Fiyero quickly ran into the room, so he could at least _try _to comfort the screaming child.

Liir was sitting on the bed and holding a pillow closely to him. Fay was crouched beside him, trying to calm her horrified brother.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked as he sat on the bed next to them.

"I–I don't know. He woke up screaming! What's wrong, Liir?" Fayette asked.

Liir stared blankly at his sister then collapsed into another fit of tears. Fiyero awkwardly sat on the bed. He did not know what to do. He was not a father. Should he get Glinda? No. He could handle this. "Hey, Liir…" he said softly, and Liir looked up at him with his big eyes. "What's…," Fiyero trailed off. He should not be asking what's wrong. The boy needed to be comforted and calmed down. In one quick motion Fiyero scooped up the child and placed him in his lap. Liir happily obliged and hugged his father. "Shhh… it's alright. Did you have a nightmare?"

Liir nodded his head and Fay almost shrieked. "Liir! What happened!?" her brother's dreams were normally true, so she was slightly scared. No dream had ever made him cry. This must be bad.

"Did you have another dream about Morrible?" Fiyero asked calmly.

Liir's tears were gradually ceasing. He slowly shook his head. "No. It was about Mummy."

"Mummy!" Fay shrieked again. "What happened?"

Fiyero gave Fay a curious look and he silently wondered why she would care so much about _Liir's_ mum. "A–and… the Night something tried to kill, her, Fay!"

"Did they?" she asked, scared.

"I–I don't know… I woke up."

Fiyero gave the boy a sympathetic stare. He vaguely remembered having nightmares when he was kid. They had always felt so real, but as he got older he learned that they were only part of his memory. "Liir, it was just a dream. Everything is ok. I'm sure your mother is fine."

Liir gave Fiyero a hopeful look. "Positive?"

Fiyero smiled at him. "100 percent."

* * *

Avaric stared in shock as he watched the Witch jump off the cliff. He tried to run and catch her, but he was too late. He cursed silently to himself. Surely, the fall would kill her. Yes. He didn't have to tell Morrible that she _escaped_. He was going to tell Morrible that she was _killed. _Avaric slowly stepped away form the cliff's edge and he silently turned to the rest of the Night Hunters.

"The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!" he cried out to them.

The Night Hunters just stared in disbelief. The bravest one spoke up, "But Sir… how can we be sure?"

Avaric glared at him, his black eyes glowing. "I'm sure," he told them. However, he knew it was a lie. "We'll tell Morrible that we killed her … pushed her into the river. She melted."

Tally laughed at this, but she immediately clamped her mouth shut when she saw the death glare Avaric was giving her.

Avaric frowned. He had forgotten the woman was even there. He cursed silently. He really did not want to deal with the women now, so he decided to ignore her. "She melted. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!" the Night Hunters spoke at once.

"But, just to make sure… you four," he pointed to the four guards closest to him. "Search the woods. Don't come back until you can confirm her death."

"Yes Sir!" the four guards chorused, then quickly disappeared into the dense forest, beginning their search.

"You," Avaric turned sharply to Tally. He smirked. He could sense her fear. "We're taking you back to the Palace for further questioning. Now let's go."

Tally smiled. Surely, Prince Fiyero would help her.

* * *

Elphaba felt sick, dizzy, and unsure. The world around her kept spinning and she wasn't sure where she was. Her memory was hazy and she couldn't remember exactly what had happened. Her clothes were soaked and she was almost positive she was on the verge of hypothermia. She slowly brought her hand to her throbbing head and she felt something sticky and wet. It was blood. Elphaba winced in pain. At least that would explain the headache.

Elphaba honestly could not remember anything after she jumped off the cliff. She couldn't even remember hitting the water. The current had probably washed her to shore … to the middle of nowhere. Literally, nowhere. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. A thick forest of trees surrounded her and the river's edge softly tapped her feet.

Suddenly, she felt herself begin to sway and the blackness was starting to come back. At first she tried to fight it off, but the pain was unbarring. Her headache was getting worst and she slowly lay back down on the cold mud. Darkness was still caving in around her, so she forced herself to keep her eyes open. She was afraid of what would happen if she closed them.

_"It's ok, Fae. You can sleep. I'll be right by your side. Watching." _

Elphaba's eyes shot open. No one was around her. It was nobody, just her imagination. However, the voice whispered again.

_"I promise. I'll wake you up if something happens, but you have to promise to wake up. Ok? Do you promise?" _

She hesitated for a moment. Was she talking to herself? She wanted to be strong, but she was so tired. "I promise," she whispered. She lazily closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Fiyero found himself playing Monster and Hero with Liir and Fay. Of course, he was the monster.

"Roar!" Fiyero screamed. "I'm going to get you."

Fay and Liir let out screams of delight as Fiyero chased them around the courtyard. It was a beautiful day, so Fiyero had decided to bring the kids outside.

"You'll never get us!" Liir screamed, happily. He suddenly jumped on Fiyero's back.

Fiyero laughed as he fell to the ground. "Oh no! You got me!"

Fay giggled and quickly crawled over to them. "We win!"

"Sir?"

Fiyero looked up. It was one of the guards and he had the biggest smile on his face. "Hey, Lionel," He waved.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you must come quickly!" Lionel cheered. "All of Oz is celebrating! They found her!"

Fiyero quickly got off the ground. "Found who?" he asked, confused.

The guard smiled, obliviously proud that he was the first one to tell him. "The Witch."

Fiyero's face paled. Elphaba? They found her? This couldn't be right. "Where is she? I want to see her," he told him sternly.

Lionel frowned. He obliviously was not pleased with Fiyero's reaction. "I'm sorry, but that's impossible. They killed her. The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!"

Fiyero's heart stopped beating.


	12. A Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked

**Chapter 12**

Fiyero felt like he couldn't breathe. He was almost positive that his heart stopped beating. "W–what?" Fiyero asked, confused. Had he heard correctly?

"She's dead!" the guard told him again, more than happy. It made Fiyero sick.

"No!" Fiyero shouted, furious. Was this some sick joke?

"Sir, you should be happy! You –"

"No!" Fiyero could not think or breathe. It was like he was dead. His world had suddenly caved in around him. No, he thought. This wasn't happening. She can't be dead. "Who killed her?"

"I–I don't…" The guard stared wide-eyed at him, shocked by Fiyero's reaction.

"Was it Morrible? The Wizard? Who found her?" he was shouting now and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. It was like he was drowning, unable to return to the surface.

"I–I don't know…"

He screamed in frustration. "Do you know anything!?"

Fiyero quickly ran back into the palace and the guard followed him. Neither of them realized that they had left Liir and Fay alone.

* * *

He found Glinda in their room crying. That's when he knew it was true.

"Oh Fiyero!" Glinda cried, running into his arms. "It can't be true. Please tell me it isn't true!" she sobbed.

He quickly pulled her into a tight hug and he forced himself not to cry. "I…I don't know. I couldn't find Morrible or the Wizard."

Glinda sobbed. "She can't be dead! H…how did this happen? We were suppose to protect her!"

Her words were like bullets. She was right. He was suppose to protect her. "Glinda… I'm going to find out who did this, but listen to me. Elphaba isn't pronounced dead until I see her. Ok? I'm sure this is just a mistake. Elphaba is too strong to die. Do you hear me? Elphaba is not dead." He silently wondered who he was trying to convince.

"Oh, Fiyero. I hope you're right. " She hugged him and he pulled her closely too him. Silence spread over them and Glinda suddenly remembered her nightmare. She bit her tongue, debating if she should tell him the secret she had been keeping from him for so many years… "Fiyero…"

"Yes…?"

"Something has been bothering me lately. It's about Elphaba." She pulled away from their tight embrace and she pointlessly tried to dry her tears. "I have been having nightmares…"

"Glinda, I know you're upset…"

"No! Let me finish. This is important! It's been bothering me. A month before she disappeared she was sick…"

Fiyero gave Glinda a curious look. So he wasn't the only one who had noticed. "I noticed that too. I begged her not to go."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was worried."

"Well… I think I know why she was sick, but I'm not sure. I had asked her about it, but she never answered me," Glinda told him sadly, her tears finally ceasing.

"Why…?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"I…I think she was…pregnant," she whispered the last word.

Fiyero coughed loudly and immediately paled. Memories came rushing back.

"…_Fae…"_

"…_Yero…"_

Fiyero shook his head. No. She couldn't have been pregnant. No. Surely, she would have told him. Right?

"But, I don't know if she was," Glinda continued, unaware of the mental breakdown Fiyero was having. "I highly doubt she was. I mean who in Oz would the father be? She didn't have many friends. And a lot of people thought she was a curse, so I have no idea..."

Fiyero felt sick. What if she really was pregnant? He suddenly felt faint. But then the child might not even be his. No. If Elphaba was pregnant then the child would surely be his. Fiyero groaned. He didn't even know were to begin. The fact that she went through pregnancy alone scared him. He should have been with her. He should have convinced her to stay.

"I mean. Really she only had a two guy friends. Boq and you. And I know it wouldn't have been Boq because I don't think they were even that close," Glinda rambled. "Then there is you, but that would just be absurd. Fiyero?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he managed.

"W–what…Fiyero?"

He couldn't breathe. If she had been pregnant where was the child? "Damn it Fae!" he screamed to no one in particular. He was so frustrated, angry. Why didn't she tell him?

"Fiyero!" Glinda screamed back. "What in Oz…?"

Suddenly, it hit him. What if she–they–had lost the child? No. He wouldn't think that.

He suddenly felt his knees give out from under him. The emotional pain was too much to bear. Elphaba was supposedly dead and he could very well be a father. He felt sick.

"Fiyero!" she watched as he fell to the ground.

"Glinda…I'm so sorry," he gave her a tearful look.

"Fiyero, what are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault that Elphaba might have been pregnant…" She paled suddenly. "…Wait…no. Fiyero…?"

"I'm sorry Glinda…"

She shook her head as she took a step back from him. No. This wasn't happening. It couldn't possibly be true. Fiyero loved her. Not Elphaba. "No. Please tell me it isn't true."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Morrible let out a muffled scream as she searched her room. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't find what she was looking for. It also wasn't helping that the Wizard was dancing and laughing beside her.

"Would you stop that!" she hissed at him.

The Wizard rolled his eyes, "Why aren't you celebrating? The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!"

"I'll celebrate when I see her dead body!"

"Of course she's dead silly! However, I do feel bad for the poor thing," the Wizard rambled, "After all, she only wanted to help. Who would have thought? A mere river brought her too her death. She melted! Can you believe it?"

"No," Morrible told him with frustration.

The Wizard frowned. Why was she making things so complicated? "Why are you so depressed? I thought you would be happy."

"Well," she turned to him sharply, "Don't you find it _odd_ that she melted? It's very absurd…"

"Well, Elphaba was pretty absurd herself," he told her, coming up with no better explanation.

Morrible rolled her eyes and she immediately returned to what she was looking for. "Like I said. I'll celebrate when I see her dead body."

"What are you looking for?" he asked, changing the subject.

"The Grimmeire and my orb! They're not here!"

The Wizard just shrugged. "I'm sure you just misplaced them. They'll turn up eventually."

"I need them now!" she hissed at him. "Besides, I never misplace anything!"

"Who would want to steal those anyway?"

Morrible thought for a moment, unsure. She knew Glinda was too empty-headed to do something absurd like that. Fiyero on the other hand would have done it–_if_ he knew about them. He didn't know about them, so therefore that cancelled him out. Morrible tapped her foot. Who else? Suddenly, her eyes flashed as the light bulb went off inside her head. "I know who. That little brat Glinda keeps around. What's the child's name?"

"You can't be serious. She's just a child!" The Wizard glared at her. "What's with you and children? First, you wanted to use Liir and now you're accusing the other one of stealing!"

Morrible gave the Wizard a crooked smile. "I had forgotten about Liir, but now that you mention it…"

The Wizard paled. He didn't want to use the child. It was unfair. "No! I will not use a child to get what you want."

"Look, all I'm saying is that we use Liir to draw Elphaba out. If she doesn't come then we know she's dead. If she does come…"

The Wizard just shook his head in protest. "And what if Liir isn't even her child? Ever think of that?!"

"Believe me I'll make the little brat tell me one way or another and–"

"Or," The Wizard interrupted, "We could just ask him who is mother is. Bribe him with candy."

Morrible glared at him. "That works too. Fine. We'll do it your way. Happy?"

The Wizard smiled. "Very."

Morrible gave him a large grin, knowing that one way or another she was going to get her way. After all, she always did.

* * *

"_Wake up." _

Elphaba's eyes shot open. Her head still hurt and she couldn't feel her body. It hurt to move and she wasn't thinking clearly. However, despite all of that, it only took her a split second to realize she had company. She regarded her visitor with suspicion. Everything was perfectly in order, exactly as it should have been, but in another time and another place. Secretly, she marveled at the complexity of the mind.

His dark hair lay naturally uncombed, as though he had just rolled out of bed. He sat cross-legged in front of her, dressed in a pressed green uniform, seeming to be patiently studying her in turn. Intrigued, her eyes traveled of their own accord, studying his face, until finally settling upon a pair of chocolate brown eyes. And that's what assured it for her.

"I know that you're not real." She told him.

He smiled at her. It was the real one and not the fake smile.

"_I'm as real as you need me to be."_

"That's the problem."

"_What?"_

"Needing you…"

"_Well, if you'd rather not…" _He peered curiously out into the dense forest_. "I could just, you know… leave."_

"Stay," she told him softly. Even though she knew he was only a figment of her imagination it was still nice to hear his voice... even if it wasn't real.

He cupped a hand up to one ear. _"What was that, Fae… couldn't quite hear you?_

Evidently, he wasn't planning on making this easy.

"I said stay, Fiyero." She met his phantom eyes and where there should have been tears, there was only hopelessness. "Please…stay."

"_I wouldn't have left," _he confessed, as he settled back against a tree. _"I just wanted you to understand that."_

"I know…" She gazed up at him and she silently wished she looked more decent. He was as beautiful as ever and she was covered in mud. "I missed you."

He smiled at her again, but this time he walked over to her. _"I missed you too. You know… I have been looking for you." _

She smiled at him. "I know… you almost found me too."

He gave her a confused look. _"Wh –"_

"You came to my house. You were alone."

"_You should have showed yourself," _he sounded disappointed.

"I was afraid…" she looked down, ashamed.

"_It's ok to be afraid." _

She looked up at him, hopeful. "Fiyero, I'm afraid…now," she admitted. If he had been real, she would have never had told him.

"_It's ok, Fae. We all can't be super –"_

"No," she cut him off, angry. "Fiyero, I'm scared. For the first time I'm really scared."

"_Fae..."_

"I'm cold. I'm injured. What if I – we – lose Liir… just like Fay…"

"_Liir? The little boy I met? Fay? What do they have to do with this?"_

She ignored him. "I'm scared for Glinda, you, Tally. What if the Night Hunters find me? What if Morrible's plan succeeds? I have to warn Glinda! Fiyero, I'm so scared…"

"_Fae! Calm down. You have to take things one step at a time. First, we have to get you out of this forest." _

"I… I don't know where I am…"

"_That's ok. I do. Follow me, Fae. I'll protect you." _

"I…"

Fiyero laughed at her stubbornness. _"Fae, for once in your life let someone take care of you. You can't be strong all the time."_

"Why not?"

"_Because it's unhealthy. And if you don't watch yourself you'll get yourself killed." _

"Maybe I want to die…" it was only half true.

"_But you can't, Fae. You have to know that," _his voice was surprisingly calm. _"For Oz…for me… you can't die. I won't let you die." _

"I... ok… Fiyero. For you."

"_Come to me, Fae, take my hand. It's all right… hold onto me. I'll protect and guide you."_

"Do you promise?"

"_I promise. Now take my hand, Fae."_

In one quick motion she gripped his hand and she pulled herself to her feet.


	13. Green

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked

**Chapter 13**

Glinda backed against the wall and banged her head against it.

"Please, don't do that…"

Glinda gave her fiancé a cold, dark, hateful stare, and he slowly tore his eyes away from her. So many emotions were running through her right now, and she felt sick. Jealous, betrayed, ashamed, remorseful. Was it even possible to feel all of them at once? But then again, she did have a right to be mad. Fiyero had possibly impregnated her best friend, but then her best friend had possibly died today as well. She deeply despised Elphaba right now, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to see her friend one last time.

"How?" she managed to choke out.

"What?" Fiyero looked up, confused. She gave him another murderous look and he blushed deeply. His question had been stupid. Afraid that he would never have children again, he kept a measurable distance between Glinda and himself.

"Well," he began slowly, trying to remember exactly how it happened. "We were both drunk."

Glinda could not help but give a sigh of relief. She was still angry, however, and she had a hard time believing that Elphaba had gotten drunk. It just was not like her. She had her own set of personal values and morals. "But… where? I have never seen Elphaba drunk." She emphasized the word Elphaba, clearly telling him that she had seen him drunk more than once.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "It was some party you dragged me to. Some exotic night club… I think."

Glinda mouth formed a perfect 'O'. She could barely remember that night. Apparently, Elphaba and Fiyero were not the only ones who had gotten drunk.

"I don't really remember much," he told her truthfully, "I remember waking up in my dorm and she was already getting dressed. She told me it had been a mistake." He closed his eyes at the memory. He silently wondered if Elphaba had really thought that. He didn't.

Glinda tried to ignore the fact that he looked hurt by Elphaba's harsh comment. But it had been a mistake. Fiyero loved her. Not Elphaba. She debated if she should forgive him or not. After all, he was drunk and it had been many years ago. She decided she would let him sweat it out.

"Are you sure she was pregnant?" he asked, his voice etched with worry.

She cringed. She had forgotten about that part. Glinda pouted and was immediately mad at him again. No. There was no way she would forgive him. Nevertheless, she managed to force out, "I don't know."

"The child would be around four, close to five," Fiyero said, thinking out loud.

Glinda huffed. She honestly did not want to hear that. It hurt her just thinking about it. The very idea of Elphaba and Fiyero … together … bothered her. It was not right. Elphaba and Fiyero did not belong together. Glinda silently wondered what had gone wrong.

"I love her, Glinda," Fiyero admitted. "I'm sorry."

Glinda closed her eyes, unwilling to except the truth. "No," she told him tearfully.

Fiyero scrunched his eyes in anger. He wanted to argue with her, but he did not have time because their bedroom door suddenly burst open. It was Liir and Fay and they were both crying uncontrollably. Fiyero felt his stomach drop. He had completely forgotten about the children and he realized he had left them alone outside. Fiyero groaned. He was such a bad father. He wanted to apologize to them, but he was suddenly caught off guard as Liir made a sprint towards him. Fiyero gratefully held out his arms, assuming Liir wanted a hug. However, he was very confused when Liir gave him just the opposite.

"Ow!" Fiyero yelled. Liir was punching his chest forcefully. The punches did not hurt, but it made Fiyero feel like shit. What had he done to upset the boy so much? However, he realized that Liir was not the only one who was upset. Fayette was too, but she was just crying uncontrollably.

"You promised!" Liir tearfully screamed at him and he gave him another punch. Fiyero quickly grabbed him by the wrist. Liir squirmed, trying to free himself, but he was no match for Fiyero. "Let me go!"

"Hey," Fiyero said gently. "What's wrong?"

"You promised!"

Fiyero stared at the small child, confused. "What…?"

"You told me and Liir that she was going to be fine!" Fay screamed, now involved in the conversation.

"What…?" He had no idea who she was talking about.

"You promised that she was going to be fine," Liir repeated Fay. "But now she's dead!"

Fay let out a loud sob when Liir spat out the word 'dead.' Fiyero gave Glinda a hopeful look, but she looked just as confused as he did. Suddenly, Fiyero recalled the nightmare Liir had earlier. "Is this about your Mum?" Fiyero guessed.

Liir nodded his head tearfully. "She's not fine. She's dead."

Fiyero stared at him confused. He silently wondered who would tell them that their mother was dead. "Who told you that?"

"You did."

"No I didn't. Your Mom is fine. Trust me."

Fay shook her head in protest. "That guard came and told you that our Mum was dead and you said 'she's dead'."

Fiyero scrunched his face in confusion. "No. The guard told me The Wic – a good friend possibly died." Fiyero tried not to show the sadness in his voice, but he failed miserably. The pain was too much to bear. He felt tears in his eyes, so he quickly blinked them away. However, one managed to escape. He went to wipe it away, but a soft, small hand got to it first.

"Are you sad too?" Fay asked sadly as she wiped away his tear.

"Yes, but there is no reason for you to be sad. You wouldn't have known her."

"Mum," Liir cried out sadly. Glinda quickly ran to the small boy and pulled him into a comforting hug.

Fiyero grumbled. How many times did he have to tell them? Suddenly something dawned on him. Didn't Liir dream about his mother? Why was Fay so upset? "Wait… Fay, I thought Liir had dream about his mother."

Fay pointlessly tried to dry her tears. "He did."

"So why are you upset?"

"Cause she's my Mum too," Fay told him defensively and she suddenly started to cry again.

"Fay, you told me you didn't have a family," Glinda finally jumped in. Fiyero stared at Fay and Liir. He would have never have believed her if it wasn't for their uncanny resemblance to each other.

"I… I lied…" Fay admitted, ashamed. She loved Glinda and felt horrible for disappointing her. She was like her second mum.

"W—why?" Glinda asked confused.

"Because… I heard you talking to Morrible. She called her a Witch!" Fay sobbed. "T—they wanted to hurt her. I couldn't let them do that!"

Fiyero and Glinda suddenly paled and they quickly gave each a nervous glance. "Fay, Sweetheart." Glinda was not sure on how to answer the question. There were very few witches in Oz, but what were the odds? However, until now, Glinda had never realized how much Fay looked like Elphaba. Then again, Fay looked like Fiyero too. Was that possible? Or was it just her imagination? Glinda took a deep breath and asked a simple question that would tell them who their mum was. "Fay, what color is your mum's skin?"

Fay and Liir answered at the same time. "Green," they said simply.

Fiyero paled as he fainted to the floor.

* * *

Elphaba was awake now and her imagination had finally stopped sending her into absurd hallucinations. Of course, it had hurt that Fiyero had not really been with her, and she desperately wanted the mirage of him to return. She did not care if he was real or not … or if she was going crazy. She just wanted to be with him. To hear his voice, telling her everything is going to be ok. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

The silence of the forest was deathly and she was not even sure if she was heading in the right direction. However, she refused to think that way. If her imaginary Fiyero had told her to go in this direction, then she would. Suddenly a flicker of light in the distance caught Elphaba's eye. She squinted her eyes, trying to see through the dark forest. The forest was so thick and dense she couldn't tell if it was night or day. However, there was a bright green light shining directly ahead of her.

Elphaba groaned. Maybe she really did die or she was losing her mind. She silently hoped it was neither of those, but if she had to chose she would probably chose the second one. After all, she was already crazy. The bright light did not scare her though, and she found herself quickening her pace to reach it. She had been aimlessly wandering around the dark forest for a while now, so it was a relief to see a light … even if meant she was dying.

She was very close to the green light now and just as she reached out to touch it, she burst into a clearing. She blinked, confused for a moment, but then a thin smile tugged at the corner of her lip.

Elphaba was now standing in a field full of flowers and the dark forest stood behind her. She almost laughed at her stupidity. The green lights had not meant she was dying or crazy. The green lights were coming from the Emerald City, which lay in the distance.

Elphaba took a deep breath as she took a steep towards the city. Suddenly, her ears prickled at the sound of a soft crunch behind her. She had no time to react. The savage blow knocked her completely off of her feet, as something solid connected with the side of her head. Unprepared for the brutal attack, she hit the ground hard, her ears ringing and her head pounding from the blinding pain. She had tried to block her fall with her hands, but by doing so, she felt the horrible snap of her wrist breaking. She could feel the warm, sticky flow of blood, seeping down her forehead from the wound. Her stomach lurched, and her legs were wobbly, no longer able to support her weight. Instinctively, she began crawling away from the person or people (she wasn't sure) that had attacked her, but she barely made it two feet before darkness set in and she lost consciousness completely.


	14. Fiyero?

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked

**Chapter 14**

Tally angrily stared at the four walls that surrounded her. It was freezing, damp, and the only light came from the crack under the cell door. She was a prisoner for no apparent reason. Despite the situation, Tally was not scared in any way. Even the leader of the Night Hunters (Avaric… was that his name?) did not scare her. The _only_ thing that did in fact worry her was Elphaba. How far away had the river carried her? What if she was injured? She shuddered at the thought. She refused to think that. Elphaba was strong.

Tally let out a loud sigh as she laid back down on the only cot in the small cell. It was very uncomfortable, and she debated if the floor would be more so. She decided against it. Finding no better way to waste time her mind began to conjure up ways to escape, but she could not think of anything that would actually work. The only way out was through the cell door, which was locked. It was also guarded by some of the Night Hunters who probably would not hesitate to shoot.

She cursed silently to herself. This was all Avaric's fault! He had taken her here first, afraid that she would tell Morrible the truth. Of course, Tally had argued with him. She told him that this was unfair punishment and that she had done nothing wrong. When Avaric ignored her, she had asked for Prince Fiyero. Avaric had just smirked and walked away, leaving her alone in the dark cell. Tally silently wondered how long she had been here and she desperately wanted to know for how much longer.

As if the Unnamed God could read her thoughts the heavy door burst open. The sudden light blinded her and she had to squint to see who the visitor was. Tally sighed; it was just some guards.

"This is your new home, but not for long." A dark voice spoke, but it was not directed at her.

"Yeah, in you go, hag!" another snickered, pushing a human figure through the door. Tally gasped. It couldn't be! Could it? The dark figure stumbled, running into Tally, and knocked them both to the ground.

"Where's Averic?" One of the guards questioned.

"I don't know, but we can't do anything to her until we get orders from him."

"I say we kill them both now!" another spoke

"No, we wait!"

The shortest of the guards frowned and angrily mumbled, "Fine."

The guards shut the door, plunging them into total darkness. Tally gently held the human figure in her arms. The person seemed badly beaten and Tally could feel the dry blood on the person's forehead.

"Are you alright?" Tally whispered.

The figure coughed violently before answering. "T-tally?"

"Elphaba?! Oh my Oz! What happened?"

Elphaba slowly tried to sit up, but the dizziness got the best of her, so she simply laid back down. "I don't know. I saw the Emerald City and then someone attacked me from behind. I didn't even hear them!"

Tally sighed, feeling tears in her eyes. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Ok?"

Elphaba smiled, forgetting that Tally could hardly see her in the dark cell. "Where are we?"

"I'm almost positive that we are in the Palace."

"Tally … did you see Fiyero or Liir?"

"No, I'm sorry, but no."

"That's ok," Elphaba said lazily. Her eyelids felt like weights and she was having the hardest time keeping them open.

As if Tally could read her thoughts she whispered. "It's ok, Elphaba. You can sleep. I'll be right by your side. Watching. I promise I'll wake you up if something happens, but you have to promise to wake up. Ok? Do you promise?"

Elphaba was sure she was experiencing déjà vu, but she was not sure. Nevertheless, she answered her friend. "I promise." She lazily closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

* * *

"Oh! Fiyero!" Glinda screamed, forgetting that she was in fact mad at him. She quickly ran to him, horrified that he had just fainted.

"Is he ok?" Liir asked, worried.

"Yes dear. He'll be fine," Glinda automatically said. She gently kneeled down beside the unconsciousness Fiyero and in one quick motion she hit him as hard as she could. Glinda smiled. That felt better, but it would have been nicer if he was fully awake.

Fiyero's eyes slowly but surely blinked open. He found three people staring at him, which was making him very uncomfortable. He locked eyes with Glinda for a brief moment. "Oz … Glinda! I just had the strangest dream," Fiyero told her as he sat up.

Glinda glared at him, quickly crossing her arms over her chest. He stared at her, confused. It _had_ been a dream. Hadn't it? Suddenly, Liir sat down in his lap and hugged him. Feeling left out, Fay quickly ran over and gave him a hug too. Fiyero awkwardly hugged the children back. Oz, he was so confused right then.

Suddenly Liir's soft voice spoke, looking up at him with his big round eyes. "Can we call you Daddy?"

Fiyero paled. So it hadn't been a dream. "Um…" he didn't know what to say, he was still in a little bit of shock. But could you blame him? Seriously, most fathers knew that they were going to have their first child months in advance, but not him. No. He had found out that he got his girlfriend's best friend pregnant years ago and he now had _two_ four-year-olds. Fiyero groaned. Did this have to be dropped on him all at once? However, when he looked into Liir's and Fay's eyes he just could not say no. "… Yes … You can call me whatever you want."

Liir smiled from ear to ear and he turned to him, laughing. "Mummy said I wasn't allowed to call you Daddy!"

Fiyero frowned. Now why would Elphaba tell them _that! _After all, they were his children too. "Why?"

Liir shrugged. "She thought you wouldn't take it very well."

Fay giggled and pointed at him. "I guess she was right!"

"Hey! I took it well," he said, trying to defend himself.

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Fiyero, fainting is not taking it well." Suddenly, Glinda let out a loud squeal for joy. "Fiyero! Do you know what this means! I'm their Aunt! I'm Aunt Glinda."

He was too tired to argue the fact, so he just agreed with her. "Yes. Glinda is your Aunt."

Fay and Liir smiled at her and Glinda returned it. However, she still didn't forgive Fiyero. He had cheated on her and the two kids in front of her were living proof. Then again, Elphaba had betrayed her too, but how could she be mad at Elphaba? Suddenly, her voice caught in her throat and she chocked back a tear. What if Elphaba was really dead?

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked, worried by her sudden change of emotion.

Glinda at Fiyero and then at the children, hoping he would get what she was trying to say. After all, she really didn't want to say her name because she was afraid that Fay and Liir would start crying again.

It didn't long for Fiyero to realize what she meant. "Fay, Liir… why don't you stay here with Aunt Glinda for a little bit. Ok?"

Liir eyes grew wide with fear. "Why?"

"I have to go … find … out … I'll be right back."

"Ok, Daddy," Fay told him sweetly and Liir nodded his head.

He couldn't help but smile. That word still felt foreign to him. He shrugged. Guess he was just going to have to get use to it. "I'll be back soon. I promise," he turned to Glinda. "You don't mind. Do you?"

"Not at all. They're safe with me."

Fiyero smiled, satisfied, and quickly left the room. The palace was oddly empty, not even any of the servants were around. This bothered him. Usually the palace was swarming with people, but not today. Probably because they were all out celebrating. Fiyero cursed. No. Don't think that. _She is not dead_!

Fiyero turned the corner and stopped abruptly. His ears prickled at the sound of two unfamiliar voices down the hall.

"Ugh! Where could he possibly be?" a deep voice hissed.

"How the hell should I know?! I don't have superpowers!" The second voice ominously spoke.

"I guess we just wait."

"I say we kill her now… her friend too."

"Not until we get orders!"

"What if she escapes? After all, she's the one with the superpowers."

The first guard smirked. "Just because she's a hag does not mean she has superpowers. If anything she's a curse! Besides, she can't escape from the dungeons. No one ever has. Plus, she's too beaten up to even try."

Fiyero did not want to hear any more. Without hesitation he walked in the opposite direction, unnoticed. He felt his heart beat quicken as he raced down a flight of stairs. Could they possibly be talking about Elphaba? He wanted nothing more than to see her again, but not like this. What if he found her dead? No. He wouldn't think that. Besides, what were the chances of it being Elphaba? Fiyero knew the odds were unlikely, but he still found himself walking faster. He cursed. How long could a flight of stairs be?

Finally, reaching the bottom of the stairs, he found himself faced with a labyrinth of prison cells. Fiyero cursed. She could be in anywhere. He sighed as he started to search. He quickly searched the left side first, but after peeking in through multiple cells there was no one there. Odd. There was literally no one down here. No guards. Not even prisoners. Usually they had at least _someone _in the prison. Fiyero sighed. Maybe he was in the wrong place. He peeked in the last cell and no one was there. Great. His hopes immediately disappeared and he felt a cold stab of anger pierce his heart.

Giving up hope Fiyero turned in the opposite direction. Without him paying attention, his feet got caught in the uneven floor and he found himself tumbling forward. He hit a wall head on and he literally crashed through it. Fiyero blinked for a moment. He was now lying in the middle of cold, damp cell. He was very confused, but then he slowly realized that the wall had not really been a wall. It was a secret door. He had worked in the dungeons many times, but he never knew that this secret door existed. However, he had heard that there were cells hidden in the wall—for only the worst prisoners.

A quiet, subtle moment made him scramble to his feet. He squinted his eyes trying to see who had made the noise. And then a soft sound came from the corner of the cell. It was almost undetectable to his ears, but he heard it. And it sent a rush of joy up his spin as a weight was suddenly lifted off his shoulders.

"Fiyero?"


	15. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked

Sorry for the long update. I was at the beach, then NYC, then to my cousins house. And the whole time I forgot to send this to my beta. haha the whole time I thought they had it, but they didn't.

Oh, and Elphaba might seem a little ooc, but remember she has been through a lot in the past couple of chapters.

Anywho, here it is...

**Chapter 15**

"Fiyero?" the muffled voice repeated.

Fiyero just blinked. Did he hear correctly? Was he seeing correctly? Or was the green figure in the corner just his imagination. "…Fae?" he managed, almost afraid to speak.

"Fiyero?!" A very familiar voice (though not as familiar as the first) spoke. "Ha! I knew you would come! See, Elphaba?"

Fiyero let out a deep breath, one he hadn't known he was holding in. As the situation finally sunk in he realized that he was not actually dreaming. He quickly ran to her, and crouched over her lifeless form. "Oh, Fae," he sobbed. He had not seen her in almost five years, but somehow it felt like it had been yesterday when he was begging her not to leave for the Emerald City. "W—what happened?" She stared blankly at him and did not move a muscle. Fiyero inhaled a sharp breath when he saw the nasty wound on her forehead. For a moment he was afraid she had some sort of brain damage, but then she reached up and touched his face.

"Yero," she smiled. "Is it really you?"

He just stared at her confused. "Yes."

"You were with me in the forest, Yero. You showed me the way," she mumbled, dazed.

Fiyero stared blankly at her. Something was seriously wrong. He quickly turned to Tally who was sitting next them. "What happened?" he asked sternly.

"To make a really long story short one of the guards attacked her from behind. I think she hit her head pretty hard. She's been kind of…dazed."

Fiyero felt tears in his eyes. _You should have protected her!_ The voice inside his head hissed. He tried to ignore it, but he found it nearly impossible. The voice was right. "She needs a doctor," Fiyero told Tally as he examined her forehead.

Elphaba suddenly pulled away and sat up. "No I don't. I'm fine."

"Fae, lay back down."

"No."

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. Why was she always so stubborn? However, he wasn't annoyed. How could he be? "Oh, Fae." He smiled and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. And just to assure him that she was really here, he slowly leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I never thought it was mistake," he told her as pulled away.

She just smiled at him and for the first time she felt safe. Somehow Fiyero's warm arms were comforting. He was her angel, protecting her from all evil. And for a moment, just a moment, it felt that everything would be ok.

"Fae," he sobbed. "I thought you were dead. They told me they killed you."

Elphaba let out a cackle, but it turned into a violent cough, which made Fiyero wince. "You're freezing!" Fiyero accused as he looked around quickly. "We have to get you out of here."

"And how are you going to do that?" Elphaba asked, dazed. Fiyero frowned. Although she was still talking, she was not her normal self. Fiyero knew something was wrong and she needed a doctor.

"I'm going to carry you out," he told her matter-of-factly.

She smirked. "I'd like to see you try. They'll shoot us both before we—" Elphaba's sentenced merged into an uncharacteristic scream as the floor disappeared from under her. "Fiyero! Put me down!" her voice was threatening, but she didn't struggle. Instead, she buried her head in his neck and allowed Fiyero to carry her.

"Won't someone catch us?" Tally asked, more than worried.

"No. No one is guarding the door or the palace. Everyone is celebrating," he said it with disgust. "They think she's dead."

"Oh."

"But just in case…" in one quick motion he managed to cover Elphaba's face with the cloak she was wearing. Satisfied that no green was showing, he began to walk to the cell door. "Ok let's go."

The journey seemed to be shorter than Fiyero remembered and they found themselves on the main level in no time. They walked in silence, mainly listening to Elphaba's staggered breathing.

"When's the last time she ate?" Fiyero asked Tally. He found Elphaba surprisingly light. Too light.

"I have no idea."

"I can hear you," a sarcastic voice hissed.

Fiyero's lips tugged upward into a half smile. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I'm not. Fiyero, is … Glinda here?" Elphaba mumbled.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Yes. Glinda is here and so is Liir and—"

"Liir?"

"Yeah. He's here."

Her eyes were still closed, but they appeared to be scrunched together in confusion. "B—but how do—"

"I'll tell you later."

"Does Glinda know?"

"Yes. She has announced herself as Aunt Glinda now," Fiyero laughed, but he was greatly surprised when Elphaba had not mentioned Fay. "Fay is here too," he told her softly.

Elphaba just laughed. "You should know. After all, you're carrying me," her voice was full of sarcasm and for a moment Fiyero was really confused. Eventually he realized that Elphaba thought he was talking about her. Not Fay.

"No. Elphaba, _Fayette_ is here too."

At this, Elphaba's eyes shot open and for a brief second Fiyero thought she was seriously going to kill him. Suddenly, she began to struggle from his grip and he had to stop walking, so he wouldn't drop her.

"Elphaba, calm down. What's wrong?"

She eventually broke free of his strong grip and she was now standing next to him. At first she swayed and he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent her from falling.

"That's not funny Fiyero! Who told you about Fay?" Her voice was near hysteric and her eyes were burning.

"Shhhh!" Fiyero hissed. "Do you want someone to hear you?"

Elphaba had tears in her eyes and she slowly began to sway again. Fiyero reached out for her, but she staggered back, almost knocking Tally over.

Tally gave him a sad, but stern look. "Fayette is dead."

Her strict voice told him not to say anything more, but how could he not say anything? "Elphaba, I don't know what happened, but let me assure you. Fayette is alive."

"Fiyero… this isn't funny! I don't know who told you, but—" She would have said more but Fiyero's hand forcefully clamped over her mouth and he was now dragging her towards the wall. Tally followed, obliviously hearing what Fiyero had heard. At first Elphaba violently struggled, trying to break free of Fiyero's strong hold on her. He softly whispered in her ear.

"Shh. Someone is coming."

Elphaba stopped abruptly and almost became as still as a statue. If it wasn't for the tear that escaped her eyes Fiyero would have thought she went into shock or something. They heard a door slam in the distance, and there were rapid footsteps coming toward them. Luckily when the person turned, it was in the opposite direction, leaving the three undiscovered in the dimly lit hallway. Fiyero recognized him as one of the guards.

Tally and Fiyero let out a sigh of relief, but Elphaba just swayed.

"Fae?"

She never answered him. Instead her eyes rolled back and Fiyero barely had time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero whispered, worried.

"She just fainted," Tally told him simply. "She's has been doing that a lot in the past half hour."

Fiyero frowned as he scooped Elphaba up, bridal style, into his arms. "She's needs a doctor," he mumbled. "Come on. We are almost to Glinda's room. That's were we'll hide her for now. Tally?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did Elphaba react … the way she did when I told her about Fayette?"

Tally sighed. "Fiyero, you have to understand. Fayette died a couple months ago. Elphaba went into shock. She wouldn't talk, eat, or sleep for days. Eventually, she snapped out of her spell, but she never talked about Fay again. It upset her to much."

Fiyero took in a sharp breath. He could not imagine losing a child. "Tally, Fayette is here. A guard found her and brought her here a few months ago. I have seen her with my own eyes."

"Fiyero, you better be right."

Fiyero nodded. He knew he was right. He suddenly stopped at a closed door. "This is it. Can you open it?" He motioned to Elphaba "I kind of have my hands full."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Tally quickly opened the door and they both walked into the room in more than a hurry.

"Lock the door."

"I already did," Tally said, already a step ahead off him.

"Fiyero?" a high pitched voice asked.

"Glinda, help please."

Glinda was at his side in a matter of seconds. "Oh my Oz! Elphie? What happened!? Why isn't she moving!?" Glinda cried, her voice hysteric. "Elphie?"

"Glinda, calm down. She just fainted." Fiyero quickly walked over to the bed and placed Elphaba in the middle of it.

"B—but, how did you find her?!"

Fiyero looked down when someone tugged the bottom of his pants. "Is that Mummy?"

Fiyero smiled, it was Fay. However, before he could answer the small girl Tally ran and picked her up.

"Thank Oz!" Tally spun the girl around and Fay let out a squeal for joy. "I thought you were dead!"

Fay gently patted Tally's back. "I'm ok," she told her simply and Tally let out tears of joy. "Aunt Tally. I can't breathe!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tally gently set the child back down. Of course her emotions got the best of her and she let out a loud sob. "I'm so happy you're alive. I thought you were dead."

"I'm ok," Fay assured her.

Tally pointlessly tried to dry her tears, but it was no use. "Now where is your brother?"

Glinda's head popped up, answering the middle age woman's question. "He ran to his room to go get a drawing he drew. He wanted to show it to me. He should be back in a few seconds." Glinda forced herself to smile, but failed miserably. Of course, she was happy that Fay and Tally had finally reunited, but she was still very worried for her friend. "Elphie?" she cried, sitting down on the bed next to her friend. "I'm so sorry. I should have never left you alone. Oh Elphie…"

"Glinda?"

Glinda's head shot up at the sound of her friend's voice. "Oh Elphie. I thought you were dead! I'm never going to leave you alone again, Elphaba. Do you hear me?"

Elphaba smirked. "I can take care of myself," she said, her voice raspy.

Fiyero quickly sat down on the other side of bed, next to Elphaba. "Fae…" He ran his fingers through her hair, to which Glinda inhaled sharply. He ignored that. He had to tell Elphaba what he wanted to say for so many years. And he was afraid, that it would be to late, if he didn't say it now. "Fae, I love you."

Glinda got off the bed at his words. She tried to hide her tears, but it was no use. Somehow she felt shallow. Shouldn't she be happy for her friends? She kept telling herself this, but the jealously still hurt.

Elphaba stared up at him, her eyes glowing. She bit her lip, uncertain, "Do you really mean it?"

He locked eyes with her and he gently intertwined their hands together. "I do. I love you, Fae."

She smiled at him, truly believing him. "I—"

"Mummy?" a small voice interrupted.

Elphaba sat up at the familiar voice, but Fiyero pushed her back down. "Lay down. She can come to you. Come here Fay." In one quick motion Fiyero picked Fay up and dropped her on the bed, next to her mother. He watched as Fay crawled closer to her mother and she quickly wrapped her small arms around Elphaba's neck.

For a moment Elphaba laid as still as a statue, not believing that Fay was really there. Fay was dead. Right? Yes. This was just her imagination playing a cruel trick on her. However, when Fay's hug became tighter and she saw Fiyero's hopelessly romantic smile on his face, she realized she was not dreaming. "Oh, Fay," she sobbed uncontrollably. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her daughter, and she slowly rocked them back and forth.

"I missed you, Mummy."

Elphaba blinked away her tears. "I missed you too."

"Mummy I can't breathe."

Elphaba laughed through her tears. "I don't care," she loosened her grip a little, but she did not completely release her hold on Fay. "I'm not letting you go."

"Okay, Mummy."

Fiyero smiled at two women he loved most in the world. And for the first time he understood the point of living. The point of happiness. He understood the concept of life.

"Fiyero," Elphaba's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Where's Liir?"

* * *

"Now, please tell me. I won't hurt you."

Liir sniffled, but he forced himself not to cry. He could not show the clown lady that he was scared. "Mummy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

Morrible let out a scream in frustration. "How many times have we gone over this? I'm Auntie Morrible," she spat at the small boy. How she hated children. "There. Now that I introduced myself for the one hundredth time … we are not strangers."

"I … don't … know … Mummy says …"

"Mummy isn't here!" Morrible shouted at him. However, when she saw the fear in his eyes, she tried again, but this time more gently, "When's the last time you saw your Mummy, Liir?"

The little boy looked down, sad. "A while ago."

"Would you like to see your Mummy again?"

Liir nodded his head. "Yes. I want to go home too."

"You know. I could make that happen."

"You could?" Liir asked hopefully. He really didn't like this dark room they where in. It scared him to no end. If he would have known Morrible was taking him to the basement, he never would have come. After all, he was scared of basements, but she had told him she found his mother. Liir pouted. Morrible had lied to him, and now they were in some dirty cell.

"Yes," Morrible nodded her head wickedly. "All you have to do is tell me your mother's name. You can do that. Can't you?"

Liir hesitated for a moment. She didn't look very nice. "Mummy says—"

Morrible could have slapped the boy, but she forced herself not to. However, if he says one more thing about strangers… "Liir, your mummy is hurt, alone, and sad. She misses you Liir."

"I miss her too."

"Then just tell me her name and Aunt Morrible will make it all better."

"If I tell you can I go back upstairs and play with Fay?"

Morrible nodded her head. "Sure. Anything. Tell me her name Liir. Does it start with an E?"

Liir avoided eye contact. He really did not trust this lady, but he also really wanted to see his mum. "Yes."

Morrible smiled. "Tell me her name, Liir. You'll be saving her life. She's dying," Morrible lied. "You can save her. Oh, and I know you took my book, Liir."

Liir looked up, mortified. "You do?"

"Uh-huh, and I would like it back if you don't mind. I need that to save your mother. Can you do that Liir? Just tell me her name and where the book is. I promise everything will be better if you tell me."

Liir hesitated a moment. What if the lady was telling the truth? What if his mother was really dying? Liir felt tears in his eyes. He was so confused. He did not know what to do. He took a deep breath. "Her name is Elphaba. And the book is shoved behind Fay's dresser."

"Good boy," Morrible patted him on the head and quickly walked to the door.

"I thought you said I could go play with Fay now."

Morrible just smirked. "I lied." With those words she slammed the door shut, plunging Liir in total darkness.

* * *

Wow! I really need to stop with the cliffhangers...


End file.
